


Sexy Iemanjá

by BaekdouxFest, ninivoidz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Romance, adulterio, plot #44
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaekdouxFest/pseuds/BaekdouxFest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninivoidz/pseuds/ninivoidz
Summary: Baekhyun e Kyungsoo, quando adolescentes, foram o primeiro amor um do outro, tristemente  separados por infortúnios do destino. Nove anos depois, em meio à uma herança milionária deixada a Baekhyun, o casamento de Kyungsoo prestes a acontecer, mergulhos no mar gelado da ilha onde nasceram e questionamentos sobre a própria moral, eles se redescobrem e se reapaixonam.





	1. 1º Capítulo

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic foi um parto, mesmo que ainda não esteja finalizada, mas por ser tão difícil eu gosto tanto dela. Eu tive o privilégio de descobrir quem doou esse plot maravilhoso (desculpa estragar a surpresa haha) e eu sou muito grata por poder desenvolvê-lo. M, eu espero mesmo que você goste!  
A profissão do Kyungsoo aqui é de advogado, e por isso devo avisar que não sei nada de termos e processos jurídicos jsdjjdahsa então não me matem se aparecer algo nada a ver aí no meio.  
No mais, eu queria agradecer o projeto por fazer algo grande e bonito pelo meu otp e couple mais lindo do mundo que é baeksoo e dizer que se você precisa de uma musiquinha inspiradora para ler, a trilha sonora de Call Me By Your Name e Hello Stranger da Barbara Lewis foram as músicas que mais me ajudaram a conceber essa fic.  
Obrigada e espero que todos gostem!

— Eu não te deduro se você não me dedurar! — Baekhyun disse, com a camisa de botão levantada ao servir de cesto pras laranjas roubadas, a boca suja.

— Por que diabos eu te deduraria? - Kyungsoo perguntou, com os olhos arregalados e um riso preso, sorrindo indignado.

Baekhyun ria enquanto Kyungsoo enfiava a cara numa laranja.

— Talvez porque o dono da frutaria é seu tio? Aliás, você percebeu a decadência da situação? A gente devia estar roubando laranjas de árvores, não da frutaria, seria muito mais divertido. Olha isso, você se suja todo! — Baekhyun riu, alcançando o rosto de Kyungsoo com a gola de sua camisa, limpando sua sujeira.

— Você também se suja, só é menos…

— Ogro?

— Talvez — Kyungsoo respondeu, ao mesmo tempo em que eles se sentaram no murinho em frente à orla, muito conhecido pelos turistas, com o mar agitado em suas costas, despreocupados demais com o risco de serem pegos com as laranjas roubadas. — Mas ei, eu não sou ogro, só um pouco ansioso.

— Ansioso? — Baekhyun respondeu rindo. Kyungsoo, ofendido, o cutucou nas costelas, fazendo-o se remexer e derrubar as laranjas da camisa. — Seu idiota! — gritou, enquanto corria para juntar todas elas, Kyungsoo ria enquanto fazia o mesmo. — Não sei do que você tá rindo, agora vai ter que segurar — reclamou, com os braços cheios.

— Tudo bem, pronto, não precisa ficar bravo — Kyungsoo respondeu, ainda risonho, oferecendo a camiseta para que Baekhyun colocasse as laranjas, com o braço esquerdo imediatamente a segurando como um suporte.

— Quem disse que eu estou bravo? — Riu, cutucando também as costelas de Kyungsoo, que ficou de pé e tentou fugir das cócegas incômodas.

— Se não parar vou te derrubar daí! — ameaçou ao segurar a cintura de Baekhyun com a mão livre e o empurrar de leve para trás no muro em que ele estava sentado.

— Você não seria capaz, você me ama! — Baekhyun gritou meio desesperado, segurando no braço de um Kyungsoo que ria.

— Te amo! — Kyungsoo respondeu, puxando Baekhyun para mais perto.

Baekhyun sorriu grande e Kyungsoo ficou sério, com os olhos no rosto de Baekhyun, a mão em sua bochecha, pele dourada e com cheiro de sal, Kyungsoo o achava tão bonito. Se beijaram e as laranjas quase caíram de novo.

  
  


X

  
  


— Kyungsoo? Acorda — a voz suave o chamou, com o despertador tocando irritante em seu ouvido, Jihyun o beijou perto do olho esquerdo e se aprumou com o rosto enfiado em seu pescoço. Era um novo dia.

— Hum, bom dia — respondeu com a voz muito sonolenta e os olhos tentando se abrir. — Eu 'tava no meio de um sonho. — Riu como o sono permitia e virou de lado, passando o braço pelo corpo da noiva.

— Ah é? E era um bom sonho? — Jihyun perguntou mais desperta, um dos cotovelos apoiados no peito de Kyungsoo, enquanto a mão apoiava o próprio rosto. Kyungsoo abriu os olhos, os apertou, era um bom sonho?

— Sim, um sonho muito bom.

A rotina de Kyungsoo e Jihyun era puramente isso: rotina. Mas não significava que fosse ruim, de forma alguma, Kyungsoo na verdade gostava muito, desde o despertador tocando cedo demais, até o momento em que Jihyun falava “parece que moro aqui, tenho que voltar para minha casa!” e então fazia ele pensar _ “você mora aqui!” _, já que Jihyun realmente nunca voltava para casa e quase todas as suas roupas ficavam ali, no apartamento de Kyungsoo. Talvez esse fosse o processo costumeiro para o casamento e, por isso, Kyungsoo gostava, já que passar a vida inteira ao lado de Jihyun parecia tão atrativo quanto passar os dias com ela atualmente era.

Naquele dia, Kyungsoo pensava em Jihyun enquanto corria estressado de um lado para o outro, de audiência para reunião, reunião para atendimento exclusivo a algum cliente novo, para audiência e então sala do chefe para puxar seu saco como bom funcionário que era. Em dias estressantes em sua profissão de advogado, Kyungsoo costumava pensar em Jihyun… Não, na verdade não costumava. Eventualmente, em dias estressantes em sua profissão de advogado, Kyungsoo pensava em Jihyun. Normalmente, Kyungsoo pensava em casa.

A areia clara, a brisa e o mar agitado, as construções antigas e bonitas, as casas simples, a água gelada, sua mãe, Baekhyun, seu irmão. Em dias estressantes, Kyungsoo abria a janela de seu escritório tão alto naquele prédio imponente e deixava que o vento gelado batesse diretamente em seu rosto, então ele fechava os olhos e se lembrava do período mais feliz de sua vida, um que de tão veementemente relembrado, agora parecia só uma ilusão.

— Kyungsoo? — uma voz o chamou calmamente, enquanto ele estava de costas para a porta, o rosto gelado pelo vento.

— Sim, Yura? — respondeu. Era a assistente de seu chefe quem o chamava, com o rosto enfiado por um pequeno vão na porta.

— O senhor Cho quer te ver, pediu que fosse rápido.

— Tudo bem, eu estou indo, obrigado!

— Parece bom… — Yura comentou, um sorriso animado no rosto, os ombros levantados em excitação, ela sabia o quanto Kyungsoo se dedicava para pegar os melhores casos. Ele riu soprado pela animação repentina e sorriu agradecido.

— Tenho certeza que sim.

Quando entrou na sala do próprio chefe, ele parecia animado também, sorrindo quando pediu para Kyungsoo se sentar.

— Boas notícias, Do — ele começou. — Você ficou sabendo da construtora, a do literal, processada por impropriedade no descarte de dejetos, não ficou? — Kyungsoo massageou levemente as têmporas, na verdade não estava sabendo, sempre correndo o dia todo nas últimas semanas, só sabia que se pegasse casos grandes conseguiria a confiança e atenção do chefe.

— Na verdade, não fiquei, mas posso me informar muito rapidamente sobre ele, sabe, questão de minutos…

— Tudo bem Do, relaxa, eu sei o quanto você tem se esforçado nos últimos meses, é por isso mesmo que estou te contando sobre esse caso _agora. — _O mais velho penteou uma sobrancelha grisalha com os dedos e se levantou, andando de um lado para o outro enquanto explicava. — Basicamente, a construtora KPA, você já deve ter ouvido falar dela, é responsável por uma grande obra que ainda está em andamento na Ilha de Jindo, acontece que como boa empreiteira, eles também fazem coisas ilegais, a da vez é jogar lixo, _muito_ lixo no mar. — Kyungsoo se surpreendeu na hora ao ouvir o nome do lugar citado pelo chefe, nada acontecia na Ilha de Jindo, às vezes pensava que ninguém conhecia sua cidade natal.

— Oh, Jindo, é minha cidade natal! Eu estou surpreso por saber que algo está acontecendo por lá…

— É mesmo? Então você é mesmo o homem perfeito para esse caso, é incrível como sempre acerto. Incrível, não é? — O chefe perguntou entusiasmado e Kyungsoo não podia negar, concordar fazia parte da costumeira _ puxação de saco. _

— Sim, incrível senhor! — respondeu, sorrindo. — Qual é o plano?

— Bem, eu preciso de alguém que passe uma semana por lá, a primeira audiência já vai acontecer nesse período, eu vou te repassar o caso todo, os papéis e a cópia do processo hoje mesmo, você estuda, se informa, entra em contato com eles se preciso, então semana que vem eu te concedo essas semanas numa ilha tropical, com muita sombra e água fresca e, é claro, provavelmente sua família. Você pode até levar sua noiva com você, vai ser como tirar férias, tenho certeza, tudo o que você precisa fazer é livrar aqueles filhos da puta de uma indenização milionária.

Kyungsoo sabia que não seria tão fácil quanto o velho fazia parecer ser, nunca era, um caso daqueles exigia muito jogo de cintura, inteligência e dialética, mais do que o normal por se tratar de um processo milionário, envolvendo pessoas influentes e, provavelmente, corrupção. Mas seu chefe também lhe oferecia a oportunidade de voltar à Jindo e descansar um pouco nessas semanas, em meio a encontros e audiências estressantes. Descanso era algo que Kyungsoo precisava mais do que tudo, mesmo que tentasse negar. Descansar em Jindo, o lugar com que sonhava todo dia, parecia até mesmo uma ilusão.

— Você acha que é capaz de cuidar desse caso, Do? — Seu chefe perguntou compreensivo, mas, mesmo assim, com uma clara demanda no olhar, ele queria um trabalho muito bem feito e Kyungsoo podia fazer isso, ele queria.

— Sim, senhor Cho, sou perfeitamente capaz de fazer isso — disse com firmeza.

  
  


X

  


Quando chegou em casa naquela noite, Jihyun já estava lá, como sempre, já que se sentia solitária e preguiçosa demais para ir para o próprio apartamento. Ela parecia tensa, massageando o pescoço de tempos em tempos e suspirando sem parar, Kyungsoo sabia que era por causa do trabalho.

— Como foi no trabalho hoje? — perguntou assim que deixou os sapatos na porta e a cumprimentou com um beijo.

— Estressante. — Kyungsoo sabia. — Uma paciente complicada voltou a fazer as sessões, fico preocupada de me deixar abalar pelos problemas dela, ultimamente eu tenho sugado tudo que me vem pela frente — desabafou.

— Eu tenho uma notícia que talvez te deixe feliz… ou talvez não — Kyungsoo começou nervosamente, achando aquele um bom momento para falar da viagem.

Jihyun riu da frase de Kyungsoo e o encorajou a falar com um aceno de cabeça.

— Eu peguei um caso hoje, muito grande. — Jihyun bufou ao perceber que se tratava de trabalho, ultimamente era de tudo o que Kyungsoo falava. — Não, não, essa não é notícia, calma! — ele assegurou, ao ver a reação dela. — É um caso de uma empresa de Jindo, sabe, minha cidade natal. — Jihyun pareceu mais animada e o incentivou novamente.

— Sim, sim, e o que vai me deixar feliz, afinal? — perguntou afobada.

— O senhor Cho me ofereceu uma semana lá para iniciar o caso, sabe, disse que posso descansar enquanto cuido de tudo e, bem... é uma semana lá, pensei que talvez você quisesse ir junto para hm… conhecer meu pai e irmão, acho que é uma boa oportunidade, você parece precisar de uma folga também — Kyungsoo sugeriu um tanto nervoso.

Havia um motivo pelo qual Kyungsoo nunca quis apresentar Jihyun a seu pai. Quando ele saiu de Jindo, saiu brigado com o pai, o velho cabeça dura não aceitava a ida, assim como não aceitava que Kyungsoo ficasse. Kyungsoo na época havia ficado confuso, mas sabia que todo aquele desprezo do pai tinha nome e sobrenome: Byun Baekhyun.

Desde então, não quis vê-lo de novo, não via oportunidade para isso, nem quando conheceu Jihyun. Ainda não se sentia preparado para apresentar alguém importante ao pai, que tanto fez pouco caso dele.

Jihyun pareceu se acender na hora, os olhos sorrindo junto com a boca. Sim, a notícia havia a deixado feliz.

— Oh meu Deus, isso é incrível, Kyungsoo, é claro que quero ir, quero muito ir. Você sabe que sempre quis conhecer sua família, eu estou tão animada! Quando você vai? — ela disse tudo de uma vez, fazendo um carinho repetitivo nas orelhas e nuca dele, Kyungsoo sorriu pela animação.

— Eu ainda não sei, provavelmente na semana que vem. Você tem certeza mesmo de que pode ir? — perguntou, envolvendo os braços pela cintura dela, feliz por tê-la relaxada.

— Eu dou um jeito, prometo, quero muito ir, relaxar, conhecer mais um pouco de você. — Ela sorriu, Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça contrariado, também sorrindo.

— Te juro que não tem mais o que conhecer, estou totalmente nu diante de você! — respondeu num tom brincalhão, Jihyun riu alto.

— Deveria estar. — Ela mexeu as sobrancelhas, sugestivamente, e o resto dessa conversa é história.

  
  


X

  


A primeira coisa que Kyungsoo pensou, três dias depois, quando seu chefe o deu a data para a viagem, foi em Baekhyun. Para Kyungsoo era claro que as pessoas mais importantes para si naquela ilha eram seu pai e irmão, e Baekhyun. Mesmo que existisse essa cultura onde as pessoas eram puxadas a esquecer e desprezar os ex-amores, Kyungsoo sabia que não era assim que funcionava, não com eles dois.

Quando chegou em casa, naquela noite, revirou a pequena caixa de papelão que guardava na gaveta de cuecas, em busca de um papel que fosse com o endereço do amigo. Em uma folha amarelada, arrancada de uma agenda, cheia de outras anotações, achou. _ ‘Baekhyun (não esquecer!)’ _ era o que o enunciado dizia, logo abaixo estava o endereço _ ‘Rua das Bromélias, 715’ _ , seguido de outro _ ‘(não esquecer!)’ _.

Kyungsoo riu de leve, lembrando de seu desespero para não perder o contato com Baekhyun, para não deixá-lo ir embora, ainda tinha tantas esperanças a respeito dele na época, acabava sendo triste como perderam contato tão repentinamente.

Puxou uma folha qualquer e uma caneta, escreveu um bilhete pequeno e enfiou em um envelope, no dia seguinte procuraria por selos e, então, enviaria a Baekhyun a carta que dizia:

“_Baekhyun, aqui quem fala é Do Kyungsoo, espero que ainda se lembre de mim e me considere um bom amigo. Na semana que vem eu vou para Jindo, quero te ver e visitar, se possível. Se receber essa carta, espere pela minha visita. _

_ Abraços, Kyungsoo.” _

  
  
  


X

  


_ — _Baekhyun, por favor… — Kyungsoo repetia essa mesma frase pela terceira vez, as mãos esfregando o rosto, exausto, desesperado.

— Não, Kyungsoo, eu já disse que não, que parte você não entendeu? — Baekhyun respondeu, igualmente estressado, as lágrimas não deixando de inundar os olhos, nem por um segundo.

— A parte em que você não tá dando a mínima pro fato de que eu não posso ficar, eu não posso ficar e a gente não pode ficar junto se você ficar! — Kyungsoo tremulou a voz e derramou duas ou três lágrimas.

— É claro que eu me importo, Kyungsoo, por Deus! Eu só não quero desistir de tudo assim, de tudo o que eu quero, por você — dizer isso foi mais doloroso do que Baekhyun jamais pensou, ouvir também.

Kyungsoo o olhou com a expressão mais magoada que Baekhyun já havia visto nos seus não muitos anos de vida, calçou os chinelos deixados na orla, quase na areia da praia onde eles pisavam, e deu as costas, a garganta trancada em raiva, mágoa e desespero.

A verdade é que Kyungsoo não tinha um plano. Havia passado naquela faculdade na capital sozinho, havia sido humilhado pelo pai sozinho, perdido a mãe sozinho, mas, mesmo assim, insistiu em colocar Baekhyun em todos os planos. Em meio a isso, esqueceu que Baekhyun talvez não quisesse seguir seus planos, esqueceu da possibilidade de ter que segui-los sozinho.

— Kyungsoo! — ele ouviu às suas costas. Baekhyun vinha correndo, o rosto triste e molhado, que não significava mais nada, de qualquer forma. — Tenta me entender, por favor… eu te amo, mas eu não posso ir com você, eu não quero… eu te amo, Kyungsoo. — Baekhyun o segurava pela manga da blusa de frio, foi sincero e sentia-se péssimo, Kyungsoo não conseguia olhar sem sentir-se péssimo também, mais péssimo do que já se sentia.

— Eu… — Kyungsoo puxou Baekhyun, antes de terminar a frase, o abraçou e apoiou o queixo na cabeça curvada de Baekhyun, o rosto dele enfiado em seu pescoço. — Eu entendo, Baekhyun. — Suspirou.

Kyungsoo se lembrava de dar tchau a Baekhyun na tarde fria em que foi embora, de olhar ternamente em seus olhos e pedir para que Baekhyun não o esquecesse, porque ele nunca o esqueceria. Se lembrava também das primeiras cartas que trocaram, e que em uma delas Baekhyun dizia que sentia muita saudade e que o esperaria, sem especificar prazo, data ou condição, só disse que esperaria. Foi uma pena, quando um ano e meio depois, a última carta de Kyungsoo não recebeu resposta.

  
  


X

  
  


— Se você não acordar agora, vamos perder o horário. — Kyungsoo ouviu vagamente, em meio a confusão do sono. Os ombros sendo chacoalhados e a luz machucando os olhos. — Kyungsoo! — Jihyun chamou novamente, rindo, mas parecendo meio irritada.

— Hm… acordei! — Kyungsoo respondeu, enquanto se sentava na cama, os olhos ainda meio fechados, o sono o consumindo, mesmo que estivesse acordando bem mais tarde que o normal.

Ao se preparar para a viagem de algumas horas, com as bagagens dentro do carro e Jihyun no banco de carona, Kyungsoo acabou pensando em Baekhyun e, em meio às divagações, percebeu que ainda não havia comentado sobre ele com Jihyun, nenhuma única vez.

— Por que tá quieto, hein? O que tanto pensa? — ela perguntou quando eles já estavam na autoestrada. As mãos, como sempre, se esgueirando pelas suas orelhas e nuca, num carinho que todo mundo sabia que Kyungsoo gostava. Ele foi despertado das divagações profundas, piscando os olhos lentamente.

— Nada. — Sorriu. — 'Tava só concentrado. — Ela pareceu satisfeita, sorrindo e recolhendo a mão, e Kyungsoo viu ali uma boa oportunidade. — Na verdade, eu estava pensando num amigo.

— Um amigo? — ela pareceu interessada, o olhando completamente agora.

— Sim, de Jindo. Faz muito tempo que não o vejo e, no caso dele, não é nem porque eu não quero, nós só perdemos contato.

— Você quer visitar ele? — perguntou, interessada.

— Se possivel sim, não sei se ele ainda mora lá, se ainda está vivo… — Soltou uma risada meio contrariada, quase como se um arrepio desesperador passasse por seu corpo, imagina viver em um mundo em que não pudesse ver Baekhyun de novo? Jihyun sorriu com o interesse fraternal que o noivo parecia exalar, não sabia que ele ainda tinha pessoas queridas naquela cidade além da família, não sabia nem se a família era querida.

— Qual é o nome dele? — perguntou, a voz baixa e compreensiva.

— Byun Baekhyun — ele respondeu, um meio sorriso aparecendo. Tinha algo de muito bom em conseguir compartilhar isso com Jihyun, como se estivesse abrindo uma última gaveta empoeirada da própria alma para que ela pudesse olhar.

— Nós devíamos mesmo visitá-lo — Jihyun concluiu, os dedos voltando a acariciar a nuca de fios raspados. Kyungsoo sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.

  
  


X

  
  


Chegar à Jindo, depois de nove anos longe, trazia algo muito agridoce ao paladar e à alma de Kyungsoo. Quando viu o portal de boas vindas à ilha, teve vontade de derramar uma lágrima ou outra, quando viu o mar, teve vontade de rir. Não conseguia olhar para cada ponto daquele lugar quase nada mudado, sem se lembrar da infância e adolescência, dos banhos de mar, os comércios que sempre frequentava, das lojas em que vivia rondando com Baekhyun para roubar uma coisa ou outra — não se orgulhava muito disso agora —, do antigo trabalho do pai, da escola em que estudou quando criança, dos passeios que fazia na garupa da bicicleta de sua mãe.

Ah, sua mãe, tão bonita e amorosa, Kyungsoo ainda lembrava com vivacidade da pele bronzeada e das mãos calejadas. Ela era, ao lado de Baekhyun, a lembrança mais bonita que Kyungsoo levava de lá.

Quando eles passaram, em meio ao trajeto, na frente da famosa casa Kang, Kyungsoo deixou um sorriso largo escapar. Era um costume dele e de Baekhyun, nos primeiros anos de amizade quando apenas flertavam tímidos, assustados e receosos sobre se sentirem atraídos um pelo outro, sentarem de frente para a grande mansão que tomava boa parte da orla daquela praia – provavelmente particular — e se perguntarem qual era o mistério por trás dela.

Kyungsoo se lembrava que aquela casa enorme existia desde que havia nascido, a proximidade com a praia surpreendia, ninguém mais tinha aquela ousadia e poder na cidade. Os portões imponentes e assustadores – pelo menos em sua mente de menino – estavam sempre fechados e a vontade de entrar para explorar aquele lugar era quase lancinante, ninguém da sua idade sabia realmente quem era o dono daquela casa, se ela estava vazia, se uma família ou uma assombração morava lá dentro, tudo o que sabia é que ela pertencia a alguém com o sobrenome Kang, e isso despertava sua curiosidade de menino como quase nada no mundo. É óbvio que nunca havia conseguido entrar, tanto pelo tamanho dos portões, quanto pela insistência de Baekhyun de que não deviam fazê-lo.

— Um dia eu ainda vou ter uma casa desse tamanho, uns portões e pilastras todos clássicos desse jeito, na areia da praia também, já que eu não consigo ficar longe dela, você sabe. Mas ao invés de deixar tudo fechado assim, eu vou abrir os portões todos os dias pras pessoas verem e entrarem, na casa e na praia, o que é bonito é para ser mostrado — ele disse, um par de vezes, e Kyungsoo só ria do sonho de menino, porque naquela época era divertido rir de tudo.

Se lembrou de tentar descobrir a quem aquela casa pertencia agora que era adulto e menos imprudente, assim como percebeu que, enquanto passavam por ela, doze anos depois da memória fresca em sua cabeça, os portões estavam abertos.

  
  


X

  
  


— Tudo bem, vamos repassar o que a gente combinou.

— Isso é mesmo necessário? — Jihyun perguntou, exasperada e com manha, cansada de ouvir as mesmas coisas várias vezes seguidas. Estavam dentro do carro, na frente de uma casa simples e que parecia aconchegante, finalmente conheceria a família de Kyungsoo.

— Sim, por favor — Kyungsoo respondeu um pouco desesperado. — Vamos lá: se meu pai perguntar se eu já te contei sobre como fui embora, você deve…? — Esperou que ela completasse, o tom de expectativa na pergunta.

— Mudar de assunto — respondeu, revirando os olhos em cansaço.

— Se ele falar mal de mim?

— Perguntar sobre sua mãe. — Kyungsoo sorriu, satisfeito.

— Isso mesmo, boa menina, obrigado por me ajudar com isso.

— Sinceramente? — Jihyun respirou fundo. — Não acho mesmo que isso seja necessário, você acha que eu não tentaria o impedir de te deixar desconfortável de qualquer forma? Parece até que tem vergonha que eu passe uma má impressão. — Ela franziu o cenho e Kyungsoo se preocupou na mesma hora, as mãos buscando as dela.

— Não, é claro que não amor, eu tenho medo _ deles _te passarem uma má impressão. — Engoliu em seco e se sentiu mal por pensar assim da própria família, fazia tanto tempo que não os via.

— Você sabe que eu não me importo, eu tô tão feliz por conhecer eles, Kyungsoo, sério… — Ela sorriu e ele sorriu também, inclinando-se para deixar um beijo rápido nela.

— Vamos entrar antes que meu pai venha bater na janela e perguntar por que estamos demorando tanto — ele disse rindo, ao perceber que seu pai estava pendurado na cerca que separava a casa da rua, os braços jogados sobre as estacas e a expressão dura.

Kyungsoo sorriu quando olhou para o pai, a pele marcada e a camisa de botões surrada sempre aberta, ele havia claramente envelhecido, mas não havia mudado nada, os olhos pequenos ainda escrutinavam até a alma de Kyungsoo, como se ele ainda fosse um moleque bagunceiro que o fazia passar por dores de cabeça. O rosto sempre severo, continuou severo até quando o filho que não via há 10 anos apareceu em sua frente, um homem feito, bonito, digno de orgulho, mas por quem o pai ainda guardava pedaços de decepção. Apesar disso, seus olhos pareciam orgulhosos, felizes, saudosos.

— Há quanto tempo, senhor Do… — Kyungsoo suspirou, aproximando-se do pai.

— Pensei que não te veria de novo, menino — o senhor respondeu, os olhos severos ganhando algo como candura ao apertar a mão do próprio filho em um cumprimento.

Jihyun sorriu e se apresentou para o homem que se segurou para não sorrir de volta ao se deparar com tanta delicadeza e beleza, realmente orgulhoso pelo rumo que o filho havia tomado. Quando eles entraram dentro da casa simples, uma enxurrada de sentimentos tomaram Kyungsoo, enquanto uma enxurrada de informações tomaram Jihyun. Na mesa de madeira talhada estavam sentadas seis ou sete pessoas, duas delas eram crianças, as outras quatro ou cinco, adultos e idosos. Kyungsoo sentia cheiro de peixe assado e maresia, o coração se revirando em saudade e medo, medo de sentir saudade.

As paredes ainda eram amareladas e a porta de seu antigo quarto estava aberta, um punhado de brinquedos lá dentro, seu irmão agora tinha filhos.

— Oh Kyungsoo, como você cresceu! Meu Deus, que homem lindo você virou! — sua tia, Hakyoung, disse. O tom surpreso e doce. Kyungsoo riu, era uma mulher muito apegada às hipérboles.

— Oh não, não exagere tia! — ele pediu, enquanto a abraçava.

Kyungsoo viu Jihyun ser extremamente bem recebida e mimada por todos e sentiu uma parcela de algo ruim em meio à satisfação, quase como o incômodo gerado por injustiça. O sentimento logo passou, principalmente ao ver o irmão e os sobrinhos: Seungsoo lembrava sua mãe e as crianças o lembravam de como a infância era preciosa.

— Há quanto tempo você não come um peixe assado tão bom, hum Kyungsoo? — a tia perguntou risonha, as mãos engorduradas pela comida, as crianças correndo em volta da mesa. Kyungsoo se sentiu feliz por ser recebido bem em casa, com carinho e prestígio, pelo menos de sua família.

— Uns dez anos, tia, uns dez anos — respondeu, também risonho, e seu pai sorriu por detrás das mãos.

— É muito bom te ver depois de tanto tempo, Kyung, de verdade, ainda mais com uma noiva bonita como essa a tiracolo, agora essa velha vai parar de reclamar sobre não ser convidada pro seu casamento — seu tio falou, fazendo a mesa toda se agitar numa risada e sua tia, ofendida, acertar um belo tapa na cabeça do próprio marido.

— Não diga besteira, idiota! Me desculpe, Jihyun-ah, esse homem não tem trava na língua, sempre me provocando… — a tia pediu, envergonhada, as mãos gordinhas apertando o ombro de Jihyun, preocupada em ter passado uma má impressão para a futura sobrinha.

— Tá tudo bem, tia — Jihyun respondeu, rindo. — Mas é claro que nós vamos convidar vocês para nosso casamento, ora, nem mesmo pense no contrário. Inclusive… — Buscou os olhos do noivo, querendo aprovação para algo que ele nem mesmo sabia o que era, mas pelo qual assentiu mesmo assim. — Nós estávamos pensando em fazer a cerimônia aqui… quer dizer, foi algo que a gente comentou há algum tempo, mas que nunca saiu da minha cabeça, é um lugar tão bonito, mais bonito do que eu imaginava, eu… eu gostaria muito — terminou, os olhos suplicantes atravessando o rosto de Kyungsoo. Como negaria algo assim?

— Seria maravilhoso, Jihyun-ah, ai meu Deus, mal posso esperar! — a esposa de Seungsoo, Sohee, disse, segurando nas mãozinhas do bebê que puxavam seus cabelos, mãozinhas cruéis.

— Oh meu Deus, consegue imaginar essa festa, Kwang? Não seria maravilhosa? — Hakyoung perguntou ao pai de Kyungsoo, a mão batendo animada em seu ombro, ele ensaiou um sorriso que Kyungsoo entendeu como uma confirmação.

Podia sentir no ar a satisfação que seu pai sentia só de imaginar na cara de quantas pessoas poderia esfregar esse casamento, dos parentes mais distantes, dos colegas de pesca que o contaram pela primeira vez que seu filho andava grudado demais no filho de outro pescador, Baekhyun. Baekhyun.

— Vocês ainda tem notícias do Baekhyun? — Kyungsoo perguntou em um impulso, como se não soubesse o efeito que aquilo teria sobre aquela mesa.

Seungsoo olhou de soslaio para o pai, que endureceu a carranca como nunca antes, Kyungsoo fingiu não ver.

— O menino dos Byun? — a tia perguntou, os olhos curiosos e inocentes. Kwangsoo soltou uma risada soprada, amarga.

— Menino? Todo mundo sabe que de menino aquele indivíduo não tem nada. É homem e homem de mau caráter — respondeu afetado, com os olhos piscando diversas vezes, num tique nervoso. Kyungsoo se sentiu intimidado, exatamente como se sentia quando era adolescente.

— _ Hum, hum _, por que está falando desse jeito dele? — a tia perguntou igualmente exasperada, o cenho franzido em incômodo. — Eu entendo a sua implicância com o menino, mas chamar ele de mau caráter é exagero, meu irmão. Ele é uma pessoa muito boa, sem falar que ainda é amigo do nosso Kyung, não é? — perguntou, olhando para Kyungsoo, que assentiu e permaneceu quieto como só conseguia ficar diante do pai bravo. — E sim, Kyungsoo, temos notícias de Baekhyun.

— Ah, que bom! — Jihyun soltou, num ímpeto de animação. — Desde que Kyungsoo me falou desse amigo, estou doida para o conhecer. — Sorriu e recebeu um olhar contrariado do velho Do, como ela poderia estar animada com aquilo?

— Eu mandei uma carta para o antigo endereço dele, mas não tenho ideia se ele recebeu, se ainda mora lá, ao menos… — Kyungsoo comentou diretamente com a tia. Podia perceber que todo o resto parecia incomodado com o assunto, mas isso não o impediria, de qualquer forma.

— Oh, não, Kyungsoo, querido, você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu com ele durante esses anos! — sua tia respondeu, risonha, o que não deixou de trazer uma sensação gelada à espinha de Kyungsoo, pensando em todos os cenários possíveis. O que havia acontecido com Baekhyun?

— O que… O que aconteceu? — perguntou apreensivo, vendo o rosto da tia se avermelhar e um sorriso sem graça nascer.

— Bom, como vou falar isso? — ela respondeu sem jeito, logo tomando coragem, depois de um suspirar. — Baekhyun agora é muito, muito rico.

— Rico? Isso é ótimo, tia — Kyungsoo disse sorrindo aliviado, quase rindo. Não entendia o porquê da hesitação da mulher. — Como isso aconteceu?

— Ele herdou uma fortuna, Kyungsoo, do amante dele, senhor Kang Haekyeol — a frase foi toda dita debaixo de protestos do velho Do, indignado com tamanho _ mau caratismo. _ O rapaz era amante de um _ homem _e ainda havia dado um jeito de sair da história cheio de dinheiro, um mau caráter, o senhor Do sempre soube!

Kyungsoo, no entanto, sentiu algo se revirar nas entranhas, não sabia se era felicidade pelo amigo ou surpresa tamanha, como nunca havia sentido antes. 

— Eu… realmente não esperava por isso — Kyungsoo respondeu, sincero e calmo, mesmo que um milhão de perguntas enchessem sua cabeça. De onde esse homem havia surgido? Como Baekhyun se tornou herdeiro dele? Isso tudo havia acontecido em Jindo, sem o conhecimento de Kyungsoo? Baekhyun havia se assumido? Havia sido aceito? Parecia surreal. — Esse homem, ele era, hm, casado? Você me importa de explicar melhor a situação, tia? — pediu, interessado.

A isso o velho Do não tolerou, levantando a voz e sendo rude. Kyungsoo estava quase se acostumando com a faceta gentil dele, falsa demais para o próprio bem.

— Kyungsoo, pelo amor de Deus, chega! Não quero esse indivíduo sendo assunto na minha mesa, chega desse assunto! — ele disse, com o rosto vermelho e as mãos gesticulando, nervosas.

— Não! Pai, você tem controlado meus interesses e amizades desde que eu sou um moleque, não vai controlar agora. Eu tenho direito de perguntar sobre meu amigo de infância e gostaria que você não fizesse um escândalo disso pelo menos uma vez! — Kyungsoo respondeu, igualmente exasperado e o tom de voz ameno, apesar do desafio nas palavras.

A capacidade de parecer sempre impecavelmente educado era um dos motivos pelos quais Kyungsoo era tão bem sucedido na carreira de advogado. Seu pai, obviamente, pareceu surpreso e constrangido demais e não ousou responder, mesmo assim, Kyungsoo resolveu não prolongar mais o assunto. 

— Tia, a senhora tem o telefone do Baekhyun? — perguntou, diretamente para a tia, que parecia surpresa com sua resolução, mas ao mesmo tempo satisfeita.

— É claro, todos da cidade têm. Baekhyun fez questão que todo mundo tivesse marcado o número dele, para caso precisarmos, é um homem muito generoso, ama ajudar. — Kyungsoo estava sem palavras, Jihyun percebeu e apertou sua mão por debaixo da mesa.

— Me passe o número, por favor — ele pediu, logo se levantando e se aproximando da tia. Depois que ela ditou o número, Kyungsoo disse à Jihyun que queria ir embora, então se despediram e foram.

Quando moleque, se havia algo que Kyungsoo não acreditava, era que um dia ele pudesse se hospedar em um hotel tão fora de mão para um filho de pescador como o _ Vernazza Boulevard _, santuário dos turistas ricos que iam até aquela ilha simples, era. Era por isso que, no auge da adolescência, costumava entrar escondido nos seus corredores de teto alto e colunas talhadas, feitas para serem parecidas com as coríntias, e agir como um turista.

Baekhyun sempre estava junto e ele parecia ter ainda menos compreensão que Kyungsoo do quão _ não turistas _eles pareciam, as roupas simples e a pele tostada mostrando isso para qualquer um que passasse, sem falar na forma totalmente bagunceira com que se portavam, correndo e fazendo barulho por entre os corredores, até que algum dos funcionários perdesse a paciência.

Por isso, quando estacionou o carro na vaga específica para seu quarto no Vernazza Boulevard e subiu as escadas imponentes que davam acesso à entrada do hotel, pensou no quanto seus destinos mudaram. Baekhyun, uau, como Baekhyun devia estar? Ele provavelmente poderia comprar aquela cidade toda agora, não era mais o menino ingênuo que beijava Kyungsoo escondido entre os corredores daquele hotel. Kyungsoo estava certo de que tudo havia mudado tão permanentemente.

Naquela noite, quando deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, demorou para dormir e quando dormiu, viu em seus sonhos o vulto dourado e que cheirava a juventude, viu Baekhyun correndo pelos corredores.


	2. 2º Capítulo

— _Alô? — _a voz levemente aguda, mas igualmente rouca, disse, ao atender o telefone.  Kyungsoo teve convicção de que se tratava de Baekhyun, ficando surpreso por descobrir que ele realmente dava o próprio número para os moradores da ilhazinha. Paralisou por um minuto, observando a praia, havia parado lá depois de sair da primeira reunião estressante com seu cliente. Não sabia o que falar. _— Alô, quem fala?_

— Hum, oi… olá, aqui quem fala é Do Kyungsoo. Byun Baekhyun, certo? — Resolveu confirmar, antes de perguntar se o homem lembrava dele e toda essa baboseira de quando falamos com alguém que não estamos certos se recorda de nós. A linha ficou muda por uns instantes e Kyungsoo estava ponto de chamar o nome dele novamente.

— _ Do Kyungsoo? Do Kyungsoo de Jindo? É você mesmo?  _ — ele perguntou, animado, com a voz soando afobada. Kyungsoo sorriu de leve. —  _ Sim, é o Baekhyun aqui, oh meu Deus, é você mesmo? _ — Kyungsoo riu.

— Bom, eu não moro mais em Jindo, mas sim, sou o Do Kyungsoo de Jindo, seu amigo de infância — Kyungsoo disse com um sorriso na voz, escolhendo omitir o outro tipo de relacionamento que tiveram, não era algo confortável de se dizer assim.

— _ Sim, sim, sei que você não mora, eu moro, eu ainda moro em Jindo.  _ — respondeu, parecendo afobado e animado. —  _ Você... eu saberia que era você mesmo se não me dissesse, a sua voz, ela não mudou nada. Você está aqui? _ — perguntou, falando rápido demais e embolando os assuntos, acelerado como sempre, fazendo Kyungsoo sorrir novamente.

— Sim, estou em Jindo, faz muito tempo desde a última vez que estive aqui, passou tão rápido, não é? Eu te mandei uma carta antes de vir, mas chegando aqui descobri que você já não mora no mesmo lugar, como você está? — perguntou inocentemente, queria realmente saber como ele estava e não que ele contasse o que já sabia.

— _ Eu estou muito bem, Kyungsoo. _ — Baekhyun respondeu, um sorriso na voz. — _ Você já deve saber sobre tudo, sobre as minhas felicidades e tristezas. _

— Não, não, não sei sobre tudo, só partes, as partes mais importantes, creio eu. — Riu. — Estou feliz por você — disse sinceramente.

— _ E eu estou feliz porque você me ligou, meu Deus, faz tanto tempo! Como você está, hum? Como anda sua vida? _ — Baekhyun pareceu eufórico com a perspectiva de saber que rumo Kyungsoo havia tomado e Kyungsoo se sentiu levemente nervoso.

— Bom, eu ainda vivo em Seul, sou advogado faz algum tempo, me formei nisso. Estou noivo… Jihyun. É o nome dela — respondeu, limpando a garganta em seguida. — Estou aqui por causa de um caso que fiquei responsável, ela veio junto, queria te apresentar para ela, queria te ver — ofereceu, esperando que Baekhyun gostasse tanto da idéia quanto ele mesmo. — Entendo se você precisar recusar, não tem problema — completou, um tanto afobado.

—  _ Não, Kyungsoo, eu quero muito ver vocês, claro que quero, por Deus! Você sabe onde eu estou morando? Você não vai nem acreditar!  _ — disse risonho. Falar com Baekhyun às vezes parecia falar com uma criança, cheio de exclamações desnecessárias e uma eterna animação com coisas bobas, seu coração era eternamente bom, Kyungsoo achava.

— É mesmo? Onde é?

—  _ Na casa Kang, Kang Haekyeol, meu falecido marido, sempre foi o dono dela  _ — contou, não hesitando em chamar o homem com quem passou os últimos anos de marido. A informação surpreendeu Kyungsoo que estava olhando para a lateral daquela  _ mansão _ naquele mesmo momento, sentado na areia da praia. Sorriu por saber que Baekhyun havia realmente conseguido a casa de praia com que tanto sonhou.

— Uau, você só me surpreende! — falou meio desacreditado, parecia absurdo demais, nunca havia ouvido falar desse homem, mas também nunca soube quem era o dono daquela casa.

—  _ Eu mesmo me surpreendo às vezes  _ — Baekhyun respondeu, soltando uma risada fraca. —  _ Por favor, venham me visitar, você e Jihye —  _ errou. —  _ Quero muito que vocês venham, venham hoje, para jantar. _

Kyungsoo pigarreou do outro lado da linha, não querendo conter o entusiasmo de Baekhyun com a notícia de que não poderia ir naquela noite.

— Essa noite não, Baekhyunee. — Sorriu ao usar o velho apelido e ouviu Baekhyun dar uma risadinha soprada do outro lado. — O caso que eu estou cuidando é realmente grande, acabei de sair de uma reunião cansativa sobre ele, quero me dedicar a isso essa noite. Amanhã! Seria muito bom se pudéssemos ir amanhã, depois do almoço — sugeriu.

—  _ Ei, não quer comer comigo? _ — respondeu exasperado, num tom meio brincalhão. —  _ Venham para o almoço, eu vivo comendo sozinho aqui, ah… é um droga. Gostaria que vocês viessem em todas as refeições.  _ — Riu. —  _ Por favor, almocem comigo. _

Kyungsoo ponderou por uns segundos, aflito em recusar. Não precisava recusar, concluiu.

— Certo. Tudo bem, Baekhyun. Nós vamos pro almoço, mas eu quero o melhor almoço! — disse, rindo. A risada de Baekhyun fez cócegas no seu ouvido do outro lado.

—  _ Eu… tô tão feliz que ligou, Kyungsoo. De verdade. Obrigado! _

A vontade de dizer que sentiu saudade de Baekhyun incomodou na garganta, mas Kyungsoo achou que era melhor não dizer, não era o momento.

— Eu também tô feliz por a gente poder se ver de novo. Bom, eu tenho que desligar, antes que Jihyun pense que fui sequestrado por ainda não ter voltado pro hotel. — Baekhyun riu. — Até amanhã.

—  _ Até amanhã! _

Naquela noite, a animação de Jihyun por poder conhecer o amigo mais querido do noivo — que não tinha lá muitos amigos — não chegou nem perto da aflição no peito de Kyungsoo. Reencontrar Baekhyun parecia fácil, parecia, mas Kyungsoo sabia que não era. Kyungsoo tinha noção do quão conflitante e _estranho_ poderia ser, se separaram com muito a dizer e sentir, mas ele via aquele reencontro como um encontro, um adeus oficial, e talvez pudessem mesmo seguir como amigos, dez anos depois.

  
  
  
  
  


X

  
  
  


A brisa morna atrapalhava a pele suada de Kyungsoo, Jihyun havia insistido que ele usasse uma roupa formal e elegante para visitar uma casa tão rica e, agora, ele se sentia ridículo usando terno na orla da praia, os sapatos caros se enterrando sem pestanejo na areia quente.

— É aqui mesmo? — Jihyun perguntou, assim que pararam em frente aos portões abertos. O relógio quase marcava meio dia e Kyungsoo sentiu um arrepio cruzar de leve sua espinha. Nostalgia.

— Até onde minha memória alcança, sim — ele respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da construção bonita. Jihyun assentiu, tentando mostrar algum apoio.

O portão se mantinha aberto, então entraram. Kyungsoo sabia que quando chegasse a porta, pediriam por sua identificação e, então, informariam a Baehyun que ele havia chegado.

— É tão grande, será que ele vive sozinho aqui? — Jihyun comentou, impressionada, a mão esquerda enlaçada na direita de Kyungsoo. Ele assentiu, concordando. — Deve ser solitário, apesar de bonito.

— Sim, parece solitário — Kyungsoo disse, enquanto os olhos corriam por todos os lados daquele lugar.

— É ele ali? — Jihyun perguntou confusa, a cabeça apontando discretamente para a lateral das escadarias que deviam subir para chegar à porta.

Kyungsoo olhou rápido demais, os olhos se arregalando em atenção.

Do terceiro degrau das escadas largas, Baekhyun olhava para o lado da praia, como se quisesse estar lá, mesmo que seu cabelo estivesse úmido e sua camisa aberta. A brisa… Kyungsoo chegou a conclusão de que a brisa fazia muito bem a ele.

— Sim, é ele! — Kyungsoo disse, sorrindo.

Baekhyun parecia não tê-los percebido, já que subiu as escadas e quase entrou de volta se não fosse por Kyungsoo ter gritado seu nome. Subiram correndo as escadas, enquanto Baekhyun os esperava, surpreso, na porta.

— Kyungsoo? Você veio mesmo! — Baekhyun disse, parecendo chocado e emocionado. Os olhos esquadrinhando ansiosos o rosto do amigo.

Kyungsoo se aproximou e pareceu automático que se abraçassem, a pele quente e bronzeada dos braços e torso de Baekhyun o queimando por cima da roupa. Kyungsoo nunca havia sentido isso antes.

— Baekhyun! — ele exclamou em meio ao abraço, queria dizer o quão bom era ver Baekhyun de novo, mas não se achava no direito, nem mesmo conseguia fazer sua voz sair mais uma vez. As mãos de Baekhyun apertavam seu blazer com tanta força.

Kyungsoo se desvencilhou assim que percebeu que Jihyun esperava demais ao lado, não queria que um clima estranho se instalasse logo no primeiro encontro.

— Baekhyun, essa é Nam Jihyun, minha noiva. Ela estava muito ansiosa para te conhecer. — Antes que Jihyun estendesse a mão para que Baekhyun a apertasse, ele aparentou estar incerto e inseguro, parecendo perguntar a Kyungsoo se Jihyun sabia sobre tudo, sobre os dois.

— É um enorme prazer te conhecer, Jihyun, eu também esperei como louco pela sua visita — ele disse charmoso, assim que a dúvida passou rápida por seus olhos, beijando a mão pequena de Jihyun.

— O prazer é todo meu! A sua casa é incrível! — ela disse, encantada, os olhos correndo pela parede levemente entalhada.

— Isso porque você ainda não a viu por dentro — Baekhyun brincou e os três riram.

Para Kyungsoo, Baekhyun parecia ainda mais jovem do que era quando foi embora, o sorriso continuava radiante e seus cabelos estavam tingidos em um tom de mel discreto que fazia Baekhyun parecer muito mais bonito do que Kyungsoo pensava que um adulto de cabelo tingido poderia ficar, parecia quase um adolescente. Kyungsoo se sentiu um pouco acanhado, já se sentia velho.

— Você está mais jovem do que nunca, Baekhyun — deixou que ele soubesse, vendo-o sorrir sem graça.

— Nós ainda somos jovens, Kyungsoo — Baekhyun respondeu, olhando rapidamente para Jihyun com uma expressão que a obrigava a concordar. — Vamos entrar, por favor! Eu estava esperando por vocês, aliás, me desculpem por estar vestido assim, vocês estão tão bem vestidos e eu acabei de sair do mar. É um hábito meu, sabe, senhorita Nam? Quando me sinto nervoso, tenho que dar um mergulho rápido — disse tudo isso de forma rápida, as mãos inquietas os levando porta a dentro.

Baekhyun tinha esse jeito acelerado de resolver as coisas, quase nervoso, e Kyungsoo sorriu minimamente ao perceber que ele não havia mudado nada, a sensação dos braços quentes de Baekhyun em volta de seu torso marcada como ferro…

O interior da casa de Baekhyun não deixava nada a desejar e o casal percebeu isso assim que pisaram porta a dentro. Kyungsoo nunca havia entrado em uma _mansão_ antes e a casa de Baekhyun se equiparava muito a uma. Teto altíssimo, pinturas caras, clássicas e abstratas sobre a parede e alguns entalhes também nas paredes internas. Era como a mansão de um filme, exatamente como a que a mocinha herdaria no final.

— Sentem aqui, por favor, eu vou ver se o almoço já está pronto — Baekhyun disse, apontando para o sofá branco no meio da sala espaçosa de entrada, enrolando um roupão sobre a bermuda molhada e a camisa aberta. Se Kyungsoo não o conhecesse, diria que Baekhyun se enquadrava totalmente no estereótipo de pessoa rica, desfrutando de tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance.

— Ele é tão querido, fico feliz que vocês se reencontraram — Jihyun sussurrou, assim que Baekhyun saiu do cômodo, a mão entrelaçada no colo de Kyungsoo, com o tom tão ingênuo que costumava ter. Kyungsoo, que em alguns momentos sentia culpa por não contar sua história inteira com Baekhyun, se perguntava se Jihyun agiria da mesma forma se soubesse  _ deles _ , mesmo que isso fosse irrelevante no momento, já que eram apenas amigos agora.

— E eu fico feliz por poder apresentar vocês um ao outro — Kyungsoo respondeu, sorrindo e aproximando seu rosto de forma brincalhona a Jihyun. Ela sorriu e ele se sentiu nervoso.

Baekhyun voltou depois de alguns minutos, com uma expressão séria que se dissipou assim que alcançou a sala. Kyungsoo percebeu mesmo assim e olhou de forma questionadora para o amigo, que pareceu entender por um instante, mas que não fez caso já que logo o sorriso largo havia voltado.

— Venham, sentem na mesa, o almoço já vai ser servido. — Ele indicou com a cabeça para que o seguissem.

Gente rica tem cômodos para tudo: essa era a única explicação encontrada por Kyungsoo sempre que via o tamanho esplendoroso de casas ricas. Baekhyun tinha uma sala de jantar também, mesmo que sua mesa não fosse composta de vários e vários lugares, mas só de oito. Baekhyun também devia ter uma sala de TV, uma de confraternizações e uma de descanso. Mesmo assim, depois de sair com uma conversa com seus empregados, Baekhyun sempre parecia infeliz.

— Kyung, eu pedi para a senhora Kim fazer muito peixe. Sei que você já deve ter comido muito peixe desde que chegou, mas lembro que para você peixe nunca era demais, então espero que isso não tenha mudado. — Ele riu e os outros riram junto. — Jihyun, espero que goste também. — Sorriu para ela aquele sorriso sapeca que parecia sempre contido, como se guardasse um segredo, todos os sorrisos que havia dirigido à ela eram assim.

— Claro, adoro, e o cheiro está ótimo — ela respondeu educada.

— Obrigado Baekhyun, eu ainda gosto muito de peixe sim e na cidade não tenho muitas oportunidades para comer um peixe fresco como o daqui. Na verdade eu senti falta, é a primeira vez que volto desde que fui embora, não sei se você sabia… — comentou, um pouco nervoso, sem querer que Baekhyun pensasse que ele havia deixado de procurá-lo alguma vez.

— Sim, eu sei. — Baekhyun assentiu, também parecendo nervoso. — Sei que me procuraria sempre que viesse para cá. — Riu, tentando fazer de piada uma certeza.

Kyungsoo riu, mas foi impedido de responder, assim que uma pequena tropa de senhorinhas começou a trazer panelas e mais panelas para a mesa  _ não tão grande _ , Baekhyun sorria gentil para todas e as agradecia em sequência  “ _ obrigada senhora Kim, obrigada senhorita Jung, obrigada senhora Lee, obrigada senhora Lim” _ , mesmo que elas nem sequer olhassem para ele. Algumas pareciam trazer o ar de arrogância que uma patroa traria, e no final, nenhuma delas respondeu o agradecimento. Mesmo que os olhos de Baekhyun caíssem em desânimo, seu sorriso não vacilava.

Kyungsoo sentiu o estômago se revirar em ansiedade e  _ ternura  _ ao ver a cena.

— Obrigado senhoras! — ele agradeceu também, o tom de voz alto, enquanto elas já se retiravam, tentando dar algum apoio a Baekhyun, que sorriu em cumplicidade quando elas também não o responderam. Kyungsoo riu bobo, como se guardasse um segredo infantil.

— Se importa de contar o que aconteceu nesses anos em que estivemos longe? — Baekhyun perguntou, quando eles já comiam há alguns minutos, desconfortável com o silêncio como sempre ficava.

— Tudo? — Kyungsoo perguntou, cobrindo a boca cheia.

— Se possível…

— Bom, na verdade, nada de muito extraordinário aconteceu — começou, tentando se lembrar dos detalhes mais relevantes, coçando a testa nervosamente, como um hábito estressado.

— Kyungsoo, não seja modesto! — Jihyun exclamou, rindo e batendo no ombro dele. — Ele se formou como melhor aluno da turma de Direito daquele ano, recebeu uma laureação e ainda começou a trabalhar num escritório renomadíssimo logo que se formou, Kyungsoo foi excepcional, me enche de orgulho — ela falou, olhando para Baekhyun e fazendo um carinho singelo no rosto do noivo. Kyungsoo sorriu envergonhado e Baekhyun sorriu também, apesar da sensação estranha na boca do estômago.

— E vocês se conheceram quando? Foi na faculdade? — A curiosidade foi maior que tudo e levando em conta que Kyungsoo provavelmente o perguntaria sobre tudo o que havia acontecido com ele também durante esses anos, Baekhyun se sentiu no direito.

— Oh, não… nos conhecemos através de amigos, há um pouco menos de três anos — ela respondeu.

— Uau, tudo isso? Parece ter passado tão rápido… — Kyungsoo disse brincalhão, só para provocar Jihyun.

Ele não sabia, mas quando agia irônico assim, a deixava ainda mais apaixonada.

Baekhyun pigarreou quando percebeu que talvez fosse deixado de lado na conversa, a necessidade de atenção e segurança havia ficado cada vez maior nos últimos anos.

— Você continuou seus estudos, Baekhyun? — Kyungsoo perguntou, interessado, quando percebeu. Baekhyun balançou a cabeça, um pouco envergonhado e contrariado e Kyungsoo se preocupou em ter tocado num assunto sensível. — Quer dizer, isso não é importante, ainda mais porque você construiu tudo o que tem sem precisar se formar. Foi só uma curiosidade… — assegurou, nervoso.

— Tudo bem, Kyung, eu sei que de todas as pessoas nesse mundo, você seria a que menos me julgaria por minha condição e pelas minhas conquistas. — Nos olhos de Baekhyun, algo dizia: as pessoas pensavam que ele havia conseguido tudo com  _ sexo _ , sexo e ambição. Pessoas que não o conheciam, nem de longe.

Mais tarde, Baekhyun os chamou para conhecer a praia particular, mesmo que não os tivesse chamado para conhecer o resto da casa. Kyungsoo não o questionou sobre isso, assim como não questionou sobre sua história inteira com o senhor Kang, como ele pensou que faria.  Tudo o que Kyungsoo questionou — dessa vez para si mesmo, ao ver Baekhyun com cabelos molhados e o peito largo sem camisa, que parecia trazer consigo um resfriado em potencial — foi o que Baekhyun era para ele e se, realmente, devia sentir tudo de novo.

  
  
  


X

  
  
  


_— Você sabia que se a gente estivesse deitado na sua cama, eu estaria ainda mais feliz? —_ a voz de Baekhyun soou como um segredo nos ouvidos de Kyungsoo, as palavras repetidas não faziam mais cócegas e também não assustavam. Kyungsoo sabia que estava sonhando, lembrando, de novo.

_ — O que tem de errado com a sua cama? —  _ perguntou rindo soprado, a palma da mão passando pela lateral do rosto e os dedos se enrolando no cabelo estupidamente liso de Baekhyun, que estava com o peito sobre o seu, o corpo relaxado sobre o seu, os dedos inspecionando a testa cheia de sujeira adolescente. Para Kyungsoo, estar deitado ali, enquanto os pais de Baekhyun não voltavam da pesca, parecia o céu.

_ — Nada —  _ respondeu, os dedos agora sobre o nariz de Kyungsoo. _ — Mas eu queria ter a experiência de… deitar na sua cama. — _ Baekhyun sussurrou em seu ouvido e seus dedos correram pelo pé de sua barriga, para baixo e para baixo…

_ Deitar na sua cama… _

Kyungsoo acordou num salto, com a sensação de estar atrasado afetando sua cabeça sonolenta e confusa, e o pênis latejando nas calças.

Olhou para o lado e percebeu que Jihyun ainda dormia, tentou lembrar que dia era e que compromissos tinha, pegou o celular e só depois de ver a data e hora conseguiu se situar. Ainda faltavam duas horas para que seu despertador tocasse e Kyungsoo se viu atordoado, não sabia o que fazer com a ereção, não tinha vontade de urinar, e pensou por um segundo se seria muito ridículo acordar Jihyun e pedir ajuda, concluiu que sim, seria até mesmo injusto, estava pensando com o tesão.

Buscou pelo celular de novo, pensou em se distrair, mas tudo o que percebeu foi uma mensagem já antiga de Baekhyun, recebida pela madrugada.

“ _ Por favor, venham de novo amanhã à tarde, agora que recebi sua visita vou ficar solitário se não aparecer de novo kk” _

Kyungsoo sabia que Baekhyun pedia que ele fosse até sua casa naquele mesmo dia e ponderou se deveria mesmo, não queria que a viagem saísse do foco inicial. Na foto de Baekhyun naquele aplicativo de chat, os cinco dedos compridos, delicados e bonitos da mão grande cobriam parcialmente o rosto. Kyungsoo observou por tempo maior do que o devido e levou quase de forma impensada a própria mão até a ereção ainda viva por causa do sonho por cima das calças, a apertando com delicadeza e força moderada.

Arfou ao sentir o choque gostoso cruzar a espinha e afastou a mão rapidamente, jogando o celular novamente sobre a cômoda ao lado da cama e se enfiando sob as cobertas, prendendo a respiração. Seria um longo dia.

  
  
  
  


X

  
  
  


Naquele mesmo dia, Kyungsoo e Jihyun foram visitar Baekhyun novamente, logo depois da tão temida primeira audiência e da visita de mal grado que Kyungsoo fez ao pai. Realmente não sabia como lidar com ele, mesmo que estivesse tentando com muita vontade dessa vez. De qualquer forma, ainda havia ido até lá pela família, e ver seu irmão e sobrinhos era uma das melhores partes de estar lá…

No dia seguinte, no entanto, Jihyun foi chamada pela nova tia, Hakyoung, para conhecer a igreja grande e clássica que existia num dos morros próximos da praia. Ela dizia que era melhor que o casamento acontecesse ali, enquanto Jihyun ainda alimentava a ilusão de um casamento perfeito na praia. Kyungsoo não achava espaço na própria cabeça para pensar no casamento e desconfiava que Jihyun também não, a ideia era que viajassem para esquecer o estresse das responsabilidades e, mesmo que o casamento fosse visto com muita alegria pelos dois, ainda era algo que enchia a cabeça de Jihyun de preocupações como nada nesse mundo. De qualquer forma, Jihyun era atenciosa o suficiente para apoiar todo o entusiasmo da família do noivo a respeito.

Enquanto Jihyun visitava a igreja, Kyungsoo passava novamente pela mansão de Baekhyun, que agora servia para ele como um forte. Depois do estresse de ter que lidar com o trabalho e com a família, a única coisa que o descansava, atrás de estar sozinho com Jihyun, era passar alguns minutos ou horas com o amigo, ouvindo suas piadas bobas e olhando para seu rosto cativante. Era como uma terapia, nostalgia pura e boa.

Depois do acontecimento da manhã do dia anterior, Kyungsoo resolveu não dar mais atenção ao assunto, fingiu que nada havia acontecido e que o fato de que havia se excitado como um adolescente com uma lembrança em forma de sonho com o amigo, não o intrigava. Mesmo assim, ver Baekhyun depois do sonho fez com que seu estômago se revirasse de um jeito estranho e infantil, estava ficando confuso. Ficar sozinho com o amigo era pior ainda.

Baekhyun estava sentado sobre a mureta branca e espessa que separava de forma quase ineficiente a porta dos fundos da mansão, da escadaria que levava à praia. Kyungsoo se encostava nela e observava a praia, era um lugar muito bonito e Kyungsoo gostava muito de sua privacidade, nunca havia estado em uma praia particular antes, todo aquele pedaço de areia e mar só para uma pessoa, aproveitar aquilo era como estar de férias. Os dois bebiam e Kyungsoo se sentia mais relaxado a cada gole na cerveja fresca.

— Vocês vão se casar logo, não vão? — perguntou, com a barriga e peito bronzeados se destacando enquanto as mãos se apoiavam atrás do próprio corpo. Kyungsoo se perguntava que gosto era aquele o de Baekhyun, sempre com roupas quase inexistentes, mostrando o quanto um homem podia mudar depois de adulto, o quão bonito e sensual podia ficar. Kyungsoo entendia o porquê, se não pela incrível energia e jovialidade, o velho senhor Kang havia se apaixonado tão perdidamente por Baekhyun, ele era extremamente sensual e cativante, mesmo quando não queria ser.

— Sim — confirmou, voltando o olhar novamente para a praia. Deu um gole. — Logo.

— Por que não comentaram isso comigo ainda? Não estou convidado? — perguntou, cum riso rápido escapando de sua boca logo em seguida. Queria que parecesse brincadeira, mas Kyungsoo conseguia perceber que Baekhyun estava realmente aflito com a questão.

— O quê? — Kyungsoo perguntou indignado. — Claro que está, não seja bobo! Por que está dizendo isso?

— Não sei… — Deu de ombros. — Achei que por estar tão perto vocês estariam animados o suficiente para comentar com todos, como não comentaram comigo, pensei que não quisessem que eu soubesse.

— Na verdade, acho que é complicado. — Kyungsoo riu soprado, não era complicado, eles simplesmente se distraíram com outros assuntos. — Jihyun veio comigo para Jindo principalmente para descansar um pouco, estava estressada com o trabalho e os preparativos para o casamento, então acho que é algo que estamos evitando pensar durante esses dias. — Baekhyun assentiu e olhou para o mar, como quem não quer olhar com quem conversa tão diretamente.

— Entendi.

— Hm, Jihyun quer que a gente se case aqui, em Jindo. — Baekhyun pareceu surpreso, então ele continuou. — O que você acha?

— Acho loucura. — Baekhyun riu. — Mas legal.

— Que bom. — Sorriu para o amigo, mesmo que o sol não o deixasse enxergar direito.

Continuaram em silêncio por longos segundos, até que Baekhyun o quebrasse de novo, com aquele jeito ansioso de quem não consegue ficar sem falar.

— Não quer saber o que aconteceu desde que você foi embora? — perguntou, se referindo ao seu caso com o velho Kang.

— Eu quero, mas achei que talvez você não se sentisse confortável em contar para Jihyun… Na verdade, não sei se você se sente desconfortável em contar de qualquer forma, então só conte se quiser. — Baekhyun riu quietamente e Kyungsoo sorriu para ele, sem entender.

— Você não existe, Kyungsoo. Eu não me envergonho de como as coisas aconteceram, poderia ter perguntado em qualquer hora — disse, logo depois terminando metade da garrafa de cerveja de uma só vez.

E então Baekhyun contou como logo depois que Kyungsoo foi embora, acabou sendo expulso pelos pais de casa, pelo mesmo motivo que o pai de Kyungsoo jurou nunca mais o olhar. Contou como depois de procurar emprego em todos os lugares da cidadezinha e acabar sendo rejeitado até mesmo na pesca, que dizia a todos incluir, conseguiu um emprego como auxiliar de cozinha na famosa casa Kang — pura sorte e interesse do patrão no menino bonito demais e, para ele, perceptivelmente gay.

Contou que por insistência se relacionou com o senhor Kang pela primeira vez, mas que percebeu o quão sortudo era por ter caído nas graças do patrão. Contou que mais tarde se apaixonou e que, nos seis anos que viveram juntos, foram felizes. Contou que mesmo que Haekyeol mantivesse a esposa convalescente na Europa por anos até sua morte — que veio dois anos antes da morte do próprio — e que Baekhyun fosse só um amante, viviam como casados e quando o velho morreu, nada fazia mais sentido do que a dada completa da herança a Baekhyun.

Contou também que, quando parou de responder as cartas de Kyungsoo, já tinha um relacionamento com o senhor Kang e queria evitar ciúmes. O tom vermelho no rosto e peito de Baekhyun ao contar isso fez algo dentro de Kyungsoo se convencer de que ele o amava ainda hoje, Kyungsoo se repreendeu em pensamento.

— Todos me desprezam, até os meus empregados, não me aceitam como patrão e eu até entendo. Mas eu fui feliz, Kyungsoo, e é tudo o que importa para mim.

Quando o sol se pôs, minutos mais tarde, Baekhyun estava mais vermelho que o normal para alguém acostumado com o mormaço, sua fala estava embolada e seu corpo se aproximava naturalmente do corpo de Kyungsoo.

— Às vezes eu me pergunto como as coisas seriam se você não tivesse ido embora, qual caminho a… a gente trilharia, se você ainda me amaria, se você ainda me ama… — ele sussurrou, com a boca próxima do rosto de Kyungsoo, que tentava levá-lo para dentro apesar do corpo mole e da tontura.

— Nós provavelmente seríamos mais miseráveis do que somos agora — Kyungsoo sussurrou de volta, assim que deitou Baekhyun no sofá de uma das salas. E Baekhyun sabia que Kyungsoo iria embora no dia seguinte e que talvez nunca mais o visse, mas isso não o impediu de, ao ouvir a frase, chatear-se a ponto de mandar Kyungsoo sair de sua casa.

Kyungsoo saiu, indo embora de Jindo com o sentimento torto de que devia algo a Baekhyun.

  
  



	3. 3º Capítulo

Fazia quase duas semanas desde que Kyungsoo havia voltado de Jindo, quando senhor Cho, seu patrão, o chamou novamente para uma das temidas conversas particulares em sua sala.

— Você sabe que vai ter que voltar a Jindo, não sabe? — ele disse na lata e Kyungsoo assentiu porque sabia e se preparava para isso desde o dia em que havia voltado para Seul.

Não havia tido coragem de iniciar conversa nenhuma com Baekhyun desde que saiu de Jindo, com medo do amigo odiá-lo, de soar ridículo, de cometer um erro e mesmo que fizesse o máximo para que sentimentos estranhos não o afetasse e virassem sua vida de cabeça para baixo, até mesmo Jihyun percebia como ele andava tenso e preocupado.

— Sim senhor, o resultado da primeira audiência deve sair essa semana, mas tenho quase certeza de que as coisas não se resolverão agora. — Kyungsoo sabia ter feito um bom trabalho como o advogado de defesa excepcional que sempre foi, mas também sabia o quão complicado era o caso e o quão afundado seu cliente estava e isso também lhe tirava o sono eventualmente, mesmo que tivesse aprendido a lidar com a pressão da profissão há alguns anos.

— O resultado saindo ou não, quero que vá para lá na semana que vem, você tem coisas a agilizar e prefiro que agilize lá, junto com o CEO. — Kyungsoo no fundo quis negar a ordem, preocupado com tudo o que podia acontecer assim que voltasse, mas não podia e, na verdade, não queria negar.

— Sim, senhor.

Naquela noite, depois de contar para Jihyun que voltaria para Jindo, ouvir o seu desabafo desiludido por perceber que se casar na ilha seria ainda mais trabalhoso e estressante e beijá-la por horas, até que fizessem um amor preguiçoso sob as cobertas, Kyungsoo pensou que seria uma boa ideia tentar conversar com Baekhyun.

“ _ Hey _ ” , ele mandou, como uma mensagem de texto despretensiosa, mesmo desconfiando que Baekhyun não o responderia àquela hora da noite. O polegar corria nervosamente sobre a tela do celular e a foto de perfil de Baekhyun o tentava como um fantasma, fazendo-o sentir tudo e mais um pouquinho. Naquele ponto, Kyungsoo estava começando a não ligar mais para a avalanche de coisas que sentia, e se possível se permitiria ser afogado, mesmo que não entendesse.

Não entendia o que estava sentindo por Baekhyun. Sabia que amava Jihyun, tinha a confirmação disso quando acordava ao lado dela todo dia, quando conversavam, quando faziam amor, até quando discutiam. Mas ele sabia que algo não resolvido havia crescido de uma forma descontrolada desde seu último encontro com Baekhyun e talvez levasse essa situação com muita naturalidade, porque era natural sentir algo por Baekhyun, mesmo quase dez anos depois de se verem pela última vez, não doía reconhecer o quanto Baekhyun era importante e o quanto significava, o quanto o fazia sentir.

Quando pensava em Baekhyun, Kyungsoo esquecia de Jihyun, de tudo o que os separou e de quem eram agora, de uma forma totalmente estranha e errada, Kyungsoo se esquecia de si mesmo.

“ _ Oi, pensei que tinha se esquecido de mim :( _ ”  Kyungsoo recebeu como resposta, apenas alguns minutos depois, e seu coração pulou como num susto. Baekhyun esperava por uma mensagem? Uma ligação? Kyungsoo se sentiu mal por pensar na possibilidade de um Baekhyun solitário, esperando pelo seu contato.

“ _ Nunca haha _ ”  ele respondeu, primeiramente. Logo depois, mandando suas explicações, que pareciam tão necessárias. “ _ Eu pensei que talvez não quisesse falar comigo… _ ”

“ _ Kyungsoo… é claro que eu quero”  _ a primeira mensagem enviada por Baekhyun, dizia. “ _ Aquele dia foi só bobagem, eu estava bêbado e agora estou com saudades de você, de novo, me desculpe. Quando vou poder te ver novamente? _ ”  Kyungsoo sentiu a carência que uma simples mensagem podia carregar e se preocupou com o arrepio que cruzou sua espinha, ao pensar em tudo que implicava o fato de que Baekhyun depositava sua carência agora nele.

“ _ Eu estou indo para aí na semana que vem, dar continuidade ao processo, é um processo longo, fico feliz que tenho você aí _ ”  respondeu, nada preocupado em esconder sua afeição. Era como se ele e Baekhyun guardassem um segredo, segredo esse que estava muito bem intrínseco entre os dois, não precisavam falar para saber que ele existia.

“ _ Eu também."  _ Baekhyun respondeu, simplesmente, para logo depois complementar com uma mensagem que preocupou e encheu o coração de Kyungsoo de algo como alívio e ansiedade adolescente, paixão inconsequente e sem sentido, totalmente sem sentido e sem premeditação, mas que parecia predestinada desde sempre.  “ _ Também fico feliz de te ter de volta para mim…” _

Quando Kyungsoo saiu de mais um dos encontros estressantes com o CEO da KPA, onde seu cliente reclamava e reclamava e ele tinha que pensar rápido e de forma estratégica em como fazê-lo entender os processos jurídicos de seu caso, com as costas doloridas e a cabeça pesada por ter acabado de fazer uma viagem de quatro horas sem pausa para descansar, ele não pensou duas vezes antes de ir ao encontro de Baekhyun. Assim que avisou que estava a caminho, soube que Baekhyun o esperava ansioso e, quando desceu do carro, estacionado à porta da mansão Kang, e encontrou Baekhyun no portão, soube que já não era fiel à Jihyun. O abraço desesperado que trocou com Baekhyun, que trazia um pedido de desculpas, uma súplica para que não se separassem de novo e um sentimento mútuo e silencioso, mas compartilhado, de pertencimento, o fez perceber que não precisava nem mesmo esperar para que um envolvimento físico acontecesse, Baekhyun já era seu amante.

  
  


-

  
  


— KPA? — Baekhyun perguntou, sentado novamente na mureta branca da praia particular, com um picolé de maracujá preso nos dedos, já que era um dia quente. Kyungsoo também chupava picolé e usava roupas casuais, de praia, era como estar de férias de novo, tudo parecia tão branco e relaxante. — Essa é a empresa que Haekyeol ajudou a criar, depois de já ser rico e tudo mais, ele tinha várias — leigo como era no assunto, explicou.

— O quê? Sério? — Kyungsoo levantou as sobrancelhas em curiosidade, não tinha visto o nome do falecido em nenhum dos documentos que tinha tido acesso.

— Sim, o K é de Kang… — Baekhyun respondeu com naturalidade.

— E por que não vi o nome dele em lugar nenhum?

— Ah, sim, porque ele vendeu a parte dele para algum empresário qualquer por aí, não sei muito sobre isso, só sei que agora o nome dele, e o meu, não tem mais envolvimento nenhum com ela… Na verdade, posso te contar um segredo? — Baekhyun abaixou o tom de voz, ligeiramente se aproximando, fazendo uma sensação engraçada subir pela espinha de Kyungsoo.

— Sim — respondeu.

— Haekyeol sabia que morreria logo — ele disse e logo em seguida respirou fundo. — E acho que ele também sabia o quão afundadas essas empresas estavam em coisas erradas, você sabe, você é advogado de uma delas, então quando ele decidiu que sua herença iria toda para mim, vendeu sua parte em todas elas. Modéstia a parte, meu marido foi muito bom em manter uma fortuna sem elas e foi pensando em mim que se livrou delas. Às vezes penso que ninguém pode amar como Haekyeol me amou… — Baekhyun suspirou e Kyungsoo, fosse pelo pequeno incômodo que sentiu no peito ao ouvir a frase do amigo, ou por achar a ideia incrivelmente arriscada, não encarou aquilo exatamente como um ato de amor.

— Então você não seria prejudicado ou beneficiado de nenhuma forma com o resultado desse processo? — perguntou preocupado.

— Não — assegurou e sorriu, pulando da mureta e encostando os lábios gelados e alaranjados em uma das têmporas salgadas com suor de Kyungsoo, como num beijo materno. — Vamos nadar?

Falar com Jihyun pelo telefone naquela noite trouxe uma sensação de estranhamento nova ao peito de Kyungsoo, mesmo que toda a afeição continuasse lá. Sentia que devia contar algo a ela, mas então percebia que não havia nada para contar, não havia nada de errado acontecendo, pelo menos não fora de seu peito, e sobre o que acontecia em seu peito, Kyungsoo não gostava de comentar.

  
  


-

  
  


Kyungsoo descobriu que Baekhyun não saía muito de casa se não fosse para nadar no mar ou tomar sol. Ele também tinha um corpo muito bem trabalhado, os ombros imponentes como de um comandante e a barriga malhada que poderia fazer inveja a qualquer rapaz mais novo e, inclusive, a Kyungsoo, que já tinha o corpo de um homem qualquer de trinta anos, mesmo que alguns anos faltassem. Com a junção da pele bronzeada e do ar eternamente jovial, Baekhyun, no entanto, era quase uma escultura.

Mesmo assim, ele não gostava muito de sair de casa e, provavelmente, tinha uma forma de cuidar do próprio corpo dentro daquela mansão tão cheia de salas e mistérios, e essa descoberta surpreendeu Kyungsoo, já que, em seu tempo, Baekhyun costumava rodar a cidadezinha inteira atrás de diversão e distração, de aventura.

No quarto dia desde que havia voltado, para a estadia de duas semanas, à ilha, Kyungsoo descobriu que, por mais prestativo e bondoso que Baekhyun fosse com o povo da cidadezinha, o que o cansava e aborrecia em sair de casa era o próprio povo. Eram todos muito agressivos ali, mas de forma passiva, Kyungsoo bem sabia, e Baekhyun não tinha a melhor das famas entre as fofoqueiras e os anciãos da cidade. Portanto, ninguém agia de forma grosseira e agressiva com o ricaço tão controverso da cidade, mas comentários rodavam e rodeavam por onde Baekhyun passava.

Naquela manhã, em que Baekhyun e Kyungsoo passeavam pelo mercado aberto de peixes, verduras e legumes da cidade — engajados em um assunto divertido que não interrompiam por nada, com um sorriso no rosto de Baekhyun e Kyungsoo usando óculos escuros, como mais um dos vários turistas ali — ele ouviu todo o zumzum da voz dos comerciantes e moradores por ali, ouviu como aumentava sempre que Baekhyun passava por perto, e viu como o sorriso do amigo ia perdendo força e brilho conforme ele mesmo percebia isso. Baekhyun se incomodava com a atenção e a conversa, reclamava sobre como até os turistas, alguns ocidentais, paravam para observar ele passar, assim que os comerciantes diziam “esse é o homem mais rico da cidade, nasceu aqui, quando menino vivia correndo pelas ruas como um porquinho, herdou todo o dinheiro de seu  _ amante _ ”  e então, todo o tom perdia, por menor que fosse, o carinho e saudosismo.

Kyungsoo entendia, então, porque Baekhyun não gostava muito de sair da casa grande, que o proporcionava diversões o suficiente. Para Baekhyun, era como ser uma celebridade rodeada de paparazzis e curiosos, ele entendia todo o glamour que essa atenção carregava, mas não se agradava dele, era como se estivesse sempre cansado quando saía. A possibilidade de encontrar os pais também lhe embrulhava o estômago, como a possibilidade de que um horror repentino acontecesse, uma decepção que não estava preparado para enfrentar.

Se enfurnar, quando não estava trabalhando, dentro da mansão bonita, com muito a explorar, junto de Baekhyun, se tornou sua rotina também. Parecia natural e era agradável, podiam nadar na praia particular e usar a sala de jogos, podiam fazer coisas que não deviam e não mencionavam também, mesmo que não fizessem até um ponto, até o dia em que se completou uma semana da estadia de Kyungsoo, que sempre fazia questão de saber se não atrapalhava.

Naquela sexta-feira, quando voltou de uma das audiências decisivas do caso KPA, desencorajado como só um homem insatisfeito com seu trabalho podia se sentir — já que, na situação tão comprometedora da construtora, pega em flagrante, provavelmente perderia o caso, coisa que não falava a Baekhyun, já que preferia vê-lo contente com coisas puramente mundanas e que podia compreender — aceitou nadar com Baekhyun, depois de tomar um suco azedo de maracujá — Byun era obcecado pela fruta — e colocar o único calção de banho que havia levado e que, agora, permanecia sempre molhado. Baekhyun o oferecia um emprestado todas as vezes, mas eram sempre calções sujeitos a caírem conforme a movimentação violenta do mar, o quadril de Baekhyun era largo demais e, num ímpeto adolescente e afervorado, Kyungsoo se perguntava se o amigo fazia isso de propósito.

Quando saíram do mar, minutos mais tarde, sentaram-se na areia e começaram a conversar. A pele do nariz de Kyungsoo se avermelhava por ficar muito tempo no mar, e, mesmo sendo engraçado, era adorável de um jeito que fazia com que Baekhyun não desviasse o olhar de jeito nenhum. Ele nunca desviava, de qualquer forma.

— Não diga isso, seu corpo é muito atraente, sim… — Baekhyun afirmou, com os olhos doces e brilhantes, como se contassem um segredo iluminado, quando Kyungsoo comentou sobre sua falta de sol e o quanto precisava cuidar do próprio corpo, para que ele fosse tão atraente quanto o de Baekhyun — mesmo que essa parte ele não tivesse comentado. — Jihyun gosta, não é? — ele perguntou, com uma timidez disfarçada na voz. Obviamente, falar da vida amorosa do casal não era o assunto do qual se sentia mais confortável, mas naquele momento, algo o instigava como se ele precisasse chegar a algum lugar com aquilo.

— Bom, acho que sim… — Kyungsoo respondeu incerto, os dedos grossos coçando o osso da bochecha. — Mas quem tem que gostar sou eu, as mulheres... ela fingem muito bem! — completou risonho.

O comentário, apesar de despertar incômodo no fundo do peito de Baekhyun, já que era uma situação que até agora não entendia — a sexualidade de Kyungsoo —, despertou também a ousadia para fazer perguntas indiscretas, perguntas que acabariam, ou ao menos, saciariam um pouco de sua sede curiosa. E Baekhyun era muito bom com perguntas indiscretas.

— Você… — ele iniciou a pergunta, logo parando para formulá-la melhor, para pensar se realmente devia fazê-la. Não queria que Kyungsoo entendesse de forma errada. — Você e Jihyun… Você realmente  _ gosta  _ dela? — disse apenas, ciente do mal entendido que a pergunta poderia trazer, mas sem sentir a necessidade de dizer mais alguma coisa.

Kyungsoo, no entanto, compreendeu o que Baekhyun queria saber e, torcendo para que tivesse entendido certo, respirou fundo antes de responder.

— Sim, Baekhyunee, eu gosto dela, hum, como mulher… eu… gosto de mulheres. Também. — Baekhyun assentiu, a boca apoiada no braço que o cabelo fazia questão de molhar, o olhar muito bem focado nas ondas do mar.

— Eu não entendo — ele respondeu, depois de cansar da observação distraída. 

— Não entende o quê? — Kyungsoo perguntou preocupado, mas com o tom ameno.

— Essa coisa de gostar de mulheres. — Riu fraco, tirando um risinho de Kyungsoo também. — Desde criancinha eu já sabia, já sabia que era gay. Quando eu te conheci só tive mais uma confirmação. — Sorriu para Kyungsoo um sorriso desanimado, mas que mostrava seus dentes, como se quisesse rir de algo divertido. Kyungsoo sentiu o peso das palavras no fundo do estômago.

— Isso é… bom. É bom que você saiba disso. — Assentiu, como se aprovasse algo. — Mas não pense que eu sou confuso, por favor — brincou.

— Não penso — Baekhyun respondeu, depois de soltar uma risada soprada, para acompanhar Kyungsoo na brincadeira. — É diferente? Entre homem e mulher — perguntou, enfim, uma das indiscretas que guardava para o momento certo, sem se preocupar em saber o que Kyungsoo pensaria. No fundo, se conheciam muito bem.

— No quê?

— No sexo — respondeu rápido. — No convívio… — completou.

— Não, não exatamente… — Kyungsoo franziu a sobrancelha, os olhos muito bem espremidos por conta do sol. — Acho que, bem, as mulheres são mais sensíveis em alguns pontos e também, a atração… — Parou por um segundo, buscando as palavras certas. — A atração que se sente por uma mulher tem algo de maternal, acho que todo homem que se atrai por mulheres sente isso, é como se precisássemos desse amor e cuidado tão atento, de alguma forma. Com os homens, para mim, costumava ser mais visceral, instintivo — disse, corando nas orelhas, por falar de um assunto tão íntimo. — Na verdade, faz muito tempo que não tenho nada com um homem.

— Eu não fui o único, fui? — Baekhyun perguntou, um tanto afogueado também, mais com uma emoção do que com uma sensação. Queria ter aquela conversa com Kyungsoo desde sempre.  _ Aquela conversa.  _ A pele do peito avermelhava e esquentava só com o pensamento.

— Não… Teve um outro cara, logo depois que paramos de trocar as cartas. — Sentiu a necessidade de explicar. Baekhyun assentiu mais uma vez.

— Você e Haekyeol foram os únicos para mim — Baekhyun disse, depois de poucos minutos de silêncio, um sorriso cúmplice e sem malícia no rosto.

— É mesmo? — Kyungsoo sorriu, desviando os olhos do horizonte bonito para olhar o perfil atraente de Baekhyun. — E teve diferença? Eu e ele? — perguntou, logo se arrependendo, entrariam num assunto que ele não sabia se poderia sustentar, sentiu-se culpado por começá-lo.

Baekhyun riu tímido, meio desacreditado na pergunta, não a esperava.

— É complicado comparar, mas é claro… é claro que teve diferença — respondeu, mudando a posição em que estava sentado, as pernas dobradas para a direita. — Haekyeol era velho, não preciso negar isso, ele era velho e por isso era sistemático, ele também me mimava muito. Quando eu e você namoramos, éramos os dois muito adolescentes, então até eu mesmo mudei durante esse tempo — completou, procurando nos olhos de Kyungsoo algo, algo que ele não soube achar, já que nos olhos de Kyungsoo só havia receio e admiração pela figura bonita que era Baekhyun com os cabelos molhados e a boca vermelha, começava a fazer frio.

O peito nu de Baekhyun ficou vermelho de novo e ele desviou os olhos, como se pensasse em fazer uma besteira. Vigiou Kyungsoo pelo canto dos olhos e decidiu que faria.

— No sexo, é diferente também — ele disse, no presente. — Todas as minhas experiências com você foram tão boas, mesmo as que deram errado. — Riu um riso trêmulo e se aproximou um pouco mais. — Minhas experiências com Haekyeon foram como obrigações, eu o amava, o amo, sim, eu amo, mas… — Se aproximou mais, para que pudesse falar baixo. — Eu não gostava do sexo com ele. — Mordeu o interior da bochecha esquerda e olhou para Kyungsoo como se esperasse uma reação. Kyungsoo o olhou de volta, com as orelhas vermelhas.

— E por que não? — perguntou com o mesmo tom de voz de Baekhyun, compartilhavam um segredo que nem mesmo o vento podia ouvir, nem mesmo o mar ou a areia. 

— Eu não tinha liberdade, tudo o que fazíamos era para satisfazer ele. Eu dava prioridade para o prazer dele, é claro, ele tinha muitas limitações, mas eu queria que ele desse prioridade para o meu também — contou com os olhos baixos. Era a primeira vez que contava isso a alguém, nunca teve amigos para quem pudesse falar sobre a própria vida sexual. — E eu sempre… ficava por baixo — hesitou em dizer, mas não parecia envergonhado em tocar no assunto, ele sabia que Kyungsoo entendia o que ele falava.

— Sempre? — Kyungsoo perguntou na intenção de fazê-lo continuar com o assunto.

— Sim… quer dizer, ele me deixou fodê-lo umas três vezes. — Riu, e Kyungsoo sorriu porque se sentia contagiado e hipnotizado pelo sorriso do outro. — Eu gosto de ficar por baixo — repetiu o termo velado. — Mas eu gosto de variar também, você sabe.

O tom que Baekhyun usou para dizer a frase deixou Kyungsoo tenso e confuso, achava que eles não deviam falar sobre aquilo tão livremente, parecia um contrato pré-estabelecido entre ex-amantes, mas no fundo, Kyungsoo realmente sabia. Ele lembrava muito bem de como era transar com Baekhyun. Era uma memória que o atormentava de novo e de novo no último mês, que fazia loopings em sua cabeça desde a noite em que sustentou uma ereção por ter um sonho molhado com ele.

— Sim… — Confirmou com a cabeça e viu Baekhyun fazer o mesmo por reflexo, estavam mais próximos agora.

— Às vezes, à noite, eu me lembrava do seu jeito, do jeito que você beijava e do seu corpo e isso me excitava mais do que qualquer coisa, eu acho que nunca vou me atrair por alguém como eu me atraí por você — segredou, a voz agora era só um sussurro, era como se ele não quisesse que Kyungsoo o ouvisse abrir essa parte tão particular de si mesmo. Sua boca tocou no nariz dele enquanto falava e tudo ficou silencioso por um momento. A forma como os olhos quase inocentes e infantis de Kyungsoo correram por seu rosto disse tudo e quando Baekhyun percebeu, eles já tinham as testas intimamente encostadas.

— Baekhyun… — Kyungsoo sussurrou, como num aviso. O que não funcionou para nenhum dos dois.

Kyungsoo tentou se afastar, mas Baekhyun o empurrou, pela testa e pelo ombro, até o chão de areia, Kyungsoo se aproximou novamente e deitou por conta própria, mesmo que não entendesse por que fazia aquilo, parecia um instinto, um estado de hipnose natural. Era difícil resistir e ele não queria resistir.

Quando se deu conta do que fazia, Baekhyun já estava montado em Kyungsoo, os braços apoiados ao lado de sua cabeça e as pernas em volta de suas coxas. Kyungsoo se sentiu estranhamente satisfeito, o peito quente como água fervente, o corpo todo fervendo.

— Isso não é certo, Baekhyun — disse assim que focou o olhar no rosto de Baekhyun logo em cima do seu, fazendo sombra na luz do sol que se preparava para se pôr, os olhos adoravelmente sapecas, como quando eram adolescentes.

Algo na expressão de Baekhyun mudou assim que ouviu a frase, se afastou muito pouco e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Kyungsoo, como se esperasse que ele o repreendesse de novo, mas assim que se afastou, Kyungsoo o seguiu com o rosto. Nada mudou. Kyungsoo continuava deitado na areia, com a maré batendo em seus calcanhares. Baekhyun continuava em cima dele, como um animal brincalhão, e seus rostos continuavam próximos, como num transe. Até aquele momento, Kyungsoo pensava se importar com a situação, com Jihyun, com seu relacionamento, com a distância que deveria manter do ex-namorado. Mas assim que Baekhyun roçou os lábios nos dele, tudo desvaneceu como num clichê, uma brincadeira.

Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior de Kyungsoo sem medo, o corpo todo se contorcendo em um êxtase descontrolado por  _ finalmente  _ fazê-lo, e Kyungsoo o buscou para um beijo. Lábios e línguas e duas mãos descendo pela lateral do corpo de Baekhyun, a pele quente, estava feito. Estava feito o que Kyungsoo, no fundo mais escondido de sua alma, já sabia que aconteceria.

Kyungsoo já não beijava como há nove anos, tudo nele era experiente e firme, enquanto tudo em Baekhyun era provocativo, tentador. Mesmo assim, aquilo parecia tão certo, como voltar para casa depois de meses fora.

Se separaram quando um som soou ao longe, na porta da casa. Baekhyun levantou o rosto para olhar se alguém se aproximava, apesar de tudo, não queria que os empregados o vissem beijando um homem que eles sabiam ter uma noiva. Quando notou que só se tratava do vento, olhou para Kyungsoo e sorriu, só sorriu. Kyungsoo sorriu de volta por um segundo, para logo depois perceber que esse sorriso manchava seu coração e consciência de culpa.

Com o rosto sério e com imensa delicadeza, Kyungsoo tirou o corpo de Baekhyun de cima do seu e se levantou. O corpo sujo de areia e o rosto confuso, como se tivesse acabado de acordar de um sonho maluco. Lambeu os lábios e os olhos foram para o chão, não queria encarar a expressão de Baekhyun de quem entendia tudo, os olhos arrasados.

— Isso não devia ter acontecido. — Quis dizer o nome de Baekhyun, mas teve medo, não parecia certo dizer agora. — Eu vou sair um pouco de perto, preciso pensar — disse, só dando tempo para que Baekhyun assentisse. Logo virou as costas e foi procurar abrigo no lugar onde menos se sentiria bem, mas onde talvez pudesse se dar conta da própria realidade: a casa do pai.

  
  


-

  
  


— Ao que devo sua ilustre presença? — o velho Do perguntou, assim que chegou da pesca e encontrou Kyungsoo à mesa com o irmão mais velho, um dos sobrinhos bem seguros em seu colo, os olhos cansados, mas com um sorriso genuíno que só possuía, dentro daquela casa, quando conversava com o irmão.

— Bom te ver também, velho Do — Kyungsoo respondeu com um sorrisinho irônico.

Na verdade, não era nada bom vê-lo. Kyungsoo já tinha passado duas noites ali, na presença do irmão, cunhada e sobrinhos e, agora, com seu pai ali, sabia que não teria mais paz. Não que tivesse até aquele momento, de qualquer forma, já que tudo no que pensava era  _ Baekhyun, Baekhyun e Baekhyun. _

— Vindo de quem nem mesmo me avisa quando está na cidade, não sei se acredito — o pai respondeu amargurado, lavando as mãos na pia. — Aposto que presta mais visitas àquele  _ viado oportunista  _ do que a mim. — Kyungsoo sentiu o coração bater forte, a mandíbula apertando com força, odiava o pai naqueles momentos,  _ odiava.  _ Seungsoo o olhou preocupado e pegou o filho de seu colo. Kyungsoo soltou uma risada soprada, irônica.

— É incrível como você tem a capacidade de estragar tudo — respondeu amargo, ainda sorrindo e olhando para a mesa. — Não sei porque ainda tento ter algum tipo de relacionamento com uma pessoa tão amarga — disse por fim, os dentes cerrando em mágoa.

Não deixou que o pai respondesse, nem mesmo viu sua expressão, levantou e entrou no quarto que um dia foi seu, fechando a porta com força e repousando as costas nela, mesmo que tivesse a intenção de arrumar suas coisas para sair dali. Ultimamente, Kyungsoo se sentia como um adolescente confuso e medroso, pensava, pensava e pensava e, mesmo assim, ainda tinha medo de enfrentar o próprio pai, ainda tinha uma eterna indecisão sobre tudo, ainda tinha uma paixão viva por Baekhyun.

Baekhyun o ligava e mandava mensagens desde o acontecido, Kyungsoo não havia atendido nenhuma ligação, mesmo que não quisesse ignorá-lo, só não se sentia preparado e, por isso, sentia-se também terrível. Baekhyun pedia desculpas atrás de desculpas nas mensagens e dizia que respeitava seu noivado, respeitava suas escolhas, que havia feito aquilo por impulso, que não queria perdê-lo de novo. De novo…

Kyungsoo sentia vontade de pedi-lo para calar a boca. Não era culpa de Baekhyun. No meio de toda a bagunça, quem estava tentando domar o próprio sentimento era Kyungsoo, era ele quem queria mais e mais e mais, o tempo todo, sem se importar com noivado e passado. Era por isso que não atendia as ligações de Baekhyun.

Chegou a pensar que depois de falar com Jihyun as coisas mudariam, afinal, era apaixonado pela noiva, sempre fora, desde que começaram a se relacionar. Mas e agora? Era possível estar apaixonado por duas pessoas? Qual dos dois amava mais? Quando ouviu o tom atencioso e preocupado de Jihyun pelo telefone, sentiu o coração derreter em culpa por não conseguir  _ não sentir  _ algo por Baekhyun e, apesar de, durante a conversa, sentir que tudo havia voltado a normalidade, seu tom, seu sentimento, suas convicções, quando desligou o telefone, ainda os sentia. Ainda era atormentado por suas lembranças.

— Está com saudade de mim? — ela perguntou brincalhona, como fazia quando estava carente e de bom humor.

— Muita — ele respondeu, com os olhos fechados e os dedos pinçados em volta do meio das sobrancelhas, sentia dor de cabeça por tanto pensar.

_ Acha mesmo que quer se casar comigo? _ Se preparou para perguntar, mas foi impedido pelo medo dos questionamentos posteriores. Respostas que ele não poderia dar.

Agora, apoiado na porta do quarto em que dormia quando criança e adolescente, olhando para a janela onde, encostado, beijou Baekhyun pela primeira vez, não sabia para onde ir. Deveria ir para um hotel, sim, a empresa pagaria por isso, era onde ele deveria estar desde o começo, mas já fazia dois dias e não queria conversar com Baekhyun por telefone. Queria olhá-lo nos olhos, sentir o cheiro que saía da pele bronzeada, entender o que sentia.

— Kyungsoo? — Ouviu Seungsoo sussurrar do outro lado da porta, como se tivesse medo de atrapalhar.

Kyungsoo engoliu em seco e se desencostou levemente da porta.

— Oi? — respondeu igualmente baixo.

— Eu não quero parecer invasivo, mas você vai ficar trancado aí? Você sabe, essa casa é do pai — disse num tom assustado, como se realmente temesse ofender Kyungsoo. No entanto, não havia mais nada que o ofendesse em relação ao pai, já havia passado por muito para se sentir ofendido por ser sutil e gentilmente mandado embora.

— Não, estou arrumando minhas coisas, só… um momento — respondeu, fechando a mala, assim que jogou uma coisa ou outra dentro.

Colocou um boné na cabeça e calçou os sapatos, e então abriu a porta.

— Para onde você vai? — Seungsoo perguntou receoso

— Para algum hotel, eu acho… — disse, passando pela porta da frente com a mala em mãos, o irmão em seu encalço.

— E Baekhyun? — ele perguntou, inocentemente. Kyungsoo ficou confuso.

— O que tem Baekhyun? — tentou parecer indiferente, mesmo que o interior se agitasse com a possibilidade, que parecia cada vez mais atrativa e certa, de ir ver Baekhyun e passar os dias restantes lá.

O irmão pareceu pensar por um momento enquanto o via guardar a bolsa no porta-malas e acabou hesitando.

— Nada. Se cuide irmão, se precisar de algo estou aqui.

Kyungsoo assentiu e abraçou o irmão, nem pensando em se despedir dos sobrinhos naquele momento. Talvez em quatro dias, quando fosse embora, passasse lá para isso.

Quando entrou no carro e deu partida, respirou fundo e encostou a cabeça no volante, de forma cansada, procurando uma solução. Se perguntava quando as coisas tinham ficado tão confusas e tensas em sua cabeça. Parecia dividido entre dois momentos diferentes da própria vida: Baekhyun e Jihyun, e queria viver os dois. Baekhyun, Jihyun e o próprio pai, que o fazia se sentir péssimo nos dois momentos distintos e, pensando nele, deu partida no carro e saiu, não querendo dar prazer ao velho deixando que ele achasse que estava triste ou confuso por sua causa. Naquele ponto de sua vida, seu pai era só mais um problema fácil de lidar.

Já eram seis e trinta e cinco da tarde quando Kyungsoo decidiu que não queria mais continuar sentado na areia da praia. Toda a extensão daquele mar bonito que ficava fora da propriedade de Baekhyun não parecia nem mesmo atraente, nem mesmo relaxante. O céu escureceu e o vento arrefeceu. Em seus trinta minutos de pensamento e contemplação, Kyungsoo havia tomado a decisão mais louca de sua vida, a mais inconsequente, mas também a menos cheia de amarras ou barreiras, iria ver Baekhyun. Sorria ao pensar na loucura dessa decisão porque na verdade parecia um ato puramente inocente, conversariam, se entenderiam, sim, os pingos seriam colocados nos “is” e então Kyungsoo voltaria para a cidade com um coração leve e encontraria sua verdadeira felicidade.

Mas Kyungsoo sorria porque sabia que, desde que havia se reapaixonado por Baekhyun, a felicidade com que costumava sonhar olhando pela janela de seu escritório alto estava ali, com ele. Era sempre em Baekhyun que pensava, mesmo quando tudo o que tinha era uma memória distante.

Quando estacionou em frente aos portões imponentes, finalmente fechados, pensou em como faria para entrar, desceu do carro e, parado em frente ao portão, tentou achar uma solução. Não precisou de muito, no entanto, assim que um dos funcionários, um senhorzinho simpático, apareceu.

— Você é o amigo do senhor Kang, não é? — ele perguntou, e Kyungsoo piscou confuso pelo sobrenome, sem saber o que responder.

— Hum, sim — respondeu, assim que concluiu que ele falava de Baekhyun, um sorriso incerto nos lábios.

— E quer entrar? Ele disse que podíamos sempre abrir os portões para você. — o senhor falou naturalmente, como se essas palavras não significassem um mundo e mais um punhado para Kyungsoo, que sorriu aliviado.

— Sim, eu quero — disse, e assim que o funcionário abriu o portão, voltou a falar. — Eu não sabia que ele estava mantendo os portões fechados antes da noite.

O funcionário o olhou com empatia e sorriu de uma forma que dizia todas as coisas.

— O patrão anda triste nesses dias, a última vez que ele trancou os portões assim foi quando o senhor Kang Haekyeol morreu. Talvez ele esteja com saudade, Seu Haekyeol era um bom homem — supôs, logo virando as costas e deixando Kyungsoo sozinho, já que obviamente conhecia o caminho até a porta.

Quando chegou até ela, não sabia se devia bater ou simplesmente entrar, Baekhyun poderia estar em qualquer um dos tantos lugares daquela casa enorme. Kyungsoo, no entanto, esperava que ele estivesse ali, na sala, ouvindo música e bebendo algo, como fez em todas as tardes que Kyungsoo esteve ali. Quando bateu na porta, descobriu que estava certo.

A porta foi aberta por um Baekhyun ofegante, que parecia ter farejado sua presença ali, com o rosto surpreso e os olhos vermelhos, como só ficavam quando ele chorava demais. E algo no fundo da consciência de Kyungsoo podia discernir: Baekhyun havia passado os dois últimos dias chorando.

— Oi — Kyungsoo sussurrou, com medo da reação e rejeição de Baekhyun.

— Por que não atendeu ao telefone? — perguntou de uma vez, com os olhos se tornando duros e as narinas se mexendo com a força de sua respiração.

— Eu… e-eu não me sentia pronto, estava confuso — respondeu, dando o seu melhor para soar sincero como realmente estava sendo. Parecia uma desculpa boba, mas era a verdade, estava confuso como jamais havia se sentido antes.

— E veio aqui para terminar tudo? — perguntou novamente, o tom choroso e morno, como se pedisse por algo que o fizesse viver de novo.

Kyungsoo não entendeu o que ele quis dizer com “tudo”, eles, na verdade, não tinham nada, nenhum sentimento mútuo ou acordo a que pudessem se segurar. Na verdade, tudo era muito incerto entre eles. Mesmo assim, Kyungsoo negou.

— Não.

Baekhyun então ensaiou um sorriso e o puxou para dentro pela mão. No toca-discos antigo da sala começava a tocar uma música americana e velha, que dizia “ _ parece que faz tanto tempo…” _ . Ele sorriu e se aproximou, lentamente e hesitando, testando as águas, até que sua cabeça encostou no ombro de Kyungsoo, procurando algum tipo de apoio e conforto.

Kyungsoo sabia que eles não precisavam de palavras naquele momento, nenhuma explicação ou pedido de desculpas, nenhum trato feito em palavras. Envolveu o torço de Baekhyun com os braços, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo com o seu. Kyungsoo fechou os olhos e ouviu naquela música tudo o que Baekhyun dizia com os olhos, então pensou que, talvez, com todo o conhecimento forçado que o amigo havia adquirido daquela língua, ele tivesse a escolhido de propósito.

_ Se você não for ficar, por favor, não me trate como antes, porque eu ainda te amo tanto. _


	4. 4º Capítulo

Nos últimos quatro dias em que Kyungsoo esteve na ilha, viveu como se não existisse vida lá fora. Não pensava naquilo como motivo de orgulho, mas naquele momento, o orgulho entrava no pacote de coisas que não existiam ali. Kyungsoo sabia que nunca havia deixado de gostar de Baekhyun, naquele momento ele tinha toda a consciência disso e, mesmo que se encontrasse confrontado pelos próprios sentimentos e crenças constantemente, estava aproveitando a presença de Baekhyun.

Haviam se beijado outras três vezes no dia seguinte ao da reconciliação. Em todas as vezes, Baekhyun se afastava abruptamente, com o rosto vermelho e os olhos envergonhados, mesmo que queimassem Kyungsoo por dentro, aqueles olhos. Aquela hesitação, de um jeito muito perigoso, excitava Kyungsoo ainda mais, e acabava sendo ele o responsável por mais beijos. Essa excitação o fazia sentir como um adolescente, cheio de vontade, o tempo todo, de desbravar coisas proibidas.

— Kyungsoo, eu não quero que a gente continue com isso, por favor... Você tem… Jihyun… — Baekhyun disse, deitado na areia da praia no final daquela tarde, os olhos queimando no rosto de Kyungsoo, como se dissessem “me beije mais uma vez,  _ só mais uma vez _ ” .

Kyungsoo ouvia aquilo com incômodo, principalmente quando Baekhyun citava sua noiva. Mas seu coração batia tão rápido e seu rosto queimava tão forte quando pensava no sentimento que nutria por Baekhyun. Parecia tão certo de sentir, ele se sentia tão bem, mesmo naquela situação.

— Quando eu voltar para a cidade… — Kyungsoo começou. — Eu vou ter que fingir que isso nunca aconteceu?

Baekhyun o olhou, de cenho franzido e com sofrimento no olhar geralmente doce.

— Me deixa ter um pouco de você agora, eu não quero esquecer, eu não quero mais fingir… — sussurrou, aproximando o rosto de Baekhyun como um imã. — Por favor — ele sussurrou, antes de roubar o próximo beijo, o beijo que fez Baekhyun esquecer de tudo também e parar de resistir.

Naqueles dias, estar com Baekhyun era como ter dezessete anos de novo, mas com uma nova sensação. Conversava com Jihyun quase todos os dias, mas não sentia-se culpado, se perguntava se era assim que um homem canalha se sentia. Tudo o que o atormentava era o casamento.

Não sabia como devia proceder a respeito disso, se devia prosseguir com o noivado e deixar Baekhyun para trás — possibilidade que não costumava nem ponderar nos últimos dias —, ou se devia cancelar o noivado e deixar Jihyun para trás — possibilidade essa que causava arrepios, só de pensar no quão mau caráter seria e pareceria ao fazer isso.

Também achava aquele momento muito precoce para conversar com Baekhyun a respeito. Estavam em lua de mel, costumava pensar, quando acordava ao lado de Baekhyun na cama espaçosa, nada lá fora podia preocupá-los agora. Viviam apenas um para o outro.

Kyungsoo costumava perceber o olhar dos empregados da casa, tanto quando estavam juntos, quanto quando estava sozinho. Baekhyun, no entanto, não parecia querer esconder e muito menos disfarçar o que acontecia entre os dois; e o os empregados sabiam, toda a ilha sabia também, e Kyungsoo nem mesmo gostava de pensar no que seu pai devia ter ouvido até aquele momento. Fazia o máximo para não se importar com o que o velho pensava e, mesmo que temesse pelo julgamento de Seungsoo, sabia que na última conversa que tiveram, Seungsoo já havia ficado a par de tudo. Para o irmão, Kyungsoo era previsível quanto aos próprios sentimentos.

  
  


-

  
  


No último dia de Kyungsoo na ilha, em que os trâmites para a última audiência que aconteceria na capital já estavam quase finalizados e ele se sentia mais motivado com a possibilidade de ganhar o caso, a primeira coisa que fez ao chegar na casa de Baekhyun — que naqueles dias, sentia como se fosse sua também — foi puxar o amante para que tomassem um banho de mar. Estava um dia quente e Baekhyun ria, enquanto tentava se livrar das calças jeans que havia colocado mais cedo. Naquele dia, Kyungsoo parecia mais animado que o normal, mesmo que Baekhyun soubesse que, na verdade, ele queria fazer lembranças boas o suficiente, levando em conta a possibilidade de não voltar.

Baekhyun se divertiu junto, então. Nadaram e se beijaram dentro do mar, rindo quando Kyungsoo envolveu as pernas na cintura de Baekhyun, o desequilibrando e fazendo com que ambos quase se afogassem. Depois tomaram suco de maracujá e chuparam picolé, como um ritual. Mais tarde, entraram no mar de novo e acabaram brincando, como duas crianças, de corrida e pega-pega na areia.

Quando Baekhyun se cansou de correr, e foi pego em um abraço por Kyungsoo, que tentava pegá-lo há minutos, o segurou pelo rosto e o beijou longamente, feliz por tê-lo ali, por se sentir satisfeito de novo. Quando se separaram e se abraçaram forte, Kyungsoo o beijou no pescoço e isso despertou em Baekhyun, e quase tão igualmente em Kyungsoo, a noção do quanto o desejava. Seu corpo esquentou e puxou o rosto de Kyungsoo novamente para cima, num beijo molhado e quente, discretamente desesperado. Quando Kyungsoo desceu as mãos até seu traseiro e o apertou, sem pudor, Baekhyun se engasgou com o ar e se viu desesperado por algo, qualquer coisa.

— Quer tomar um banho? V-vai começar a esfriar, não quero mais entrar no mar — ele disse, trêmulo e confuso com tanta vontade, os lábios molhados da saliva de Kyungsoo e as mãos se agarrando às costas dele.

— Quero — Kyungsoo respondeu, e eles não precisaram perguntar nada um ao outro, seguiram de mãos dadas até o banheiro da suíte de Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo, de tanta vontade, sentiu-se tentado a ignorar o banho e simplesmente se deitar sobre Baekhyun naquela cama, mas sentia a areia grudada nos pés e pernas, e decidiu que não valia a pena sujar lençóis tão caros.

Quando chegaram ao banheiro, Baekhyun o beijou desesperado mais uma vez. Kyungsoo percebeu que o beijo de Baekhyun ainda se tornava mais molhado quando ele estava excitado, como se ele quisesse passar a quem o beijava tudo o que tinha. Tirar a roupa para que entrassem juntos no chuveiro pareceu impossivelmente perigoso, como um lembrete escancarado do que faziam. Kyungsoo, no entanto, parecia menos preocupado do que Baekhyun.

Abaixou as calças e cueca de uma vez só, fazendo com que Baekhyun olhasse para o teto inconscientemente, mordendo o lábio e fechando com força os olhos. A imagem do pênis duro de Kyungsoo piscando por trás das pálpebras.

Kyungsoo riu quietamente ao ver que Baekhyun desviava os olhos, cobrindo a ereção e chamando a atenção dele.

— Foi você quem me convidou, esperava que tomássemos banho de roupa?

Baekhyun negou, nervoso. Ele sabia o que queria, sabia muito bem, sabia que havia chamado Kyungsoo para dividirem o banho por puro tesão, mas o assustava quando pensava em quão longe estavam indo. Nesses dias, em que se resolveram e viviam como amantes, eles ainda não haviam avançado para nada que não fossem beijos e mãos por cima da roupa. Baekhyun, apesar de tudo, ainda se lembrava da situação em que estavam e sentia medo de que o sexo fosse os levar para um patamar maior, um ponto sem volta.

— Vira! — mandou.

— Baekhyun… Por quê? — Kyungsoo perguntou, com riso na voz.

— Eu estou tentando evitar algo aqui — disse sério, mesmo que um sorrisinho despontasse.

Kyungsoo quis protestar, mas entendia o ponto de Baekhyun, por isso se virou, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não mudaria nada.

Baekhyun encarou, por alguns segundos, as costas carnudas e a bunda grande e dura de Kyungsoo, um corpo bonito como só um homem jovem e cheio de vitalidade teria. Desviou os olhos com dificuldade lancinante e desceu sua cueca, tudo o que sobrava em seu corpo. Então abriu o box de vidro que separava o chuveiro do resto do banheiro e entrou, com cuidado, e se manteve de costas para Kyungsoo.

— Já posso entrar? — perguntou, um pouco apreensivo pela demora. Mesmo assim, Baekhyun demorou para respondê-lo. — Se você quiser, eu posso esperar lá fora, Baekhyun, você termina e então eu entro, você sabe que não tem problema — disse.

Baekhyun, que se mantinha debaixo do jato do chuveiro, olhava para a própria ereção, esperando que ela sumisse magicamente. Quando percebeu que isso não aconteceria, respondeu.

— Não. Venha…

E Kyungsoo entrou, no começo hesitando, não queria começar algo que não fosse bem vindo a Baekhyun e o assustava saber o quanto Baekhyun também hesitava. Baekhyun o olhou por cima do ombro esquerdo e Kyungsoo sorriu, se aproximando.

— Tudo bem aí? — perguntou, segurando o queixo de Baekhyun — que ele, inconscientemente, costumava tencionar quando estava prestes a se tocar — com delicadeza e força ao mesmo tempo. Baekhyun sorriu dolorido, safado, buscando a boca de Kyungsoo, que se aproximou.

O questionamento se manteve sem respostas, já que a língua de Baekhyun envolveu, sem pudor, a de Kyungsoo, sem poder mais resistir a vontade que consumia. Mas Kyungsoo sabia, sim, que estava tudo ótimo.

Não foram precisas mais permissões para que Kyungsoo se aproximasse do corpo aberto de Baekhyun, encostando seu peito nas costas dele, que se encaixou melhor, em uma rebolada inconsciente, no corpo de Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo arfou e Baekhyun grunhiu, sem ar, quando os braços de um envolveram o corpo do outro e o tronco de Baekhyun foi encostado na parede fria. Em Baekhyun, parecia que um fogo queimava, misturando seus sentimentos afirmadamente nostálgicos a um tesão que há muito não o consumia. Sentir-se como há nove anos era uma sobrecarga enorme.

— Kyungsoo! — sussurrou, suspirando, e Kyungsoo o beijou de novo.

— Não quero parar — Kyungsoo assegurou, rente aos lábios do outro, mesmo não sabendo se aquele incômodo que sempre fazia Baekhyun se afastar estava ali. Não queria parar e estava ciente. Baekhyun apenas assentiu, rápida e repetidamente.

Os jatos de água caíam sobre as pálpebras de Kyungsoo, mas mesmo assim, via o suficiente para levar a mão, que não mais hesitava, até à ereção vívida de Baekhyun. Baekhyun soltou um som choroso e aliviado, prazeroso, que fez Kyungsoo continuar, bombeando o pênis de Baekhyun com cuidado e deixando o polegar e o indicador correrem com carinho pela glande sensível, apertando com firmeza todo o resto que conseguia. Baekhyun sabia que Kyungsoo costumava fazer tudo com _muita_ firmeza — mesmo na adolescência, época em que era totalmente inexperiente em relação a sexo — e ele gostava dessa firmeza, ainda gostava.

Pensou em perguntar se Kyungsoo queria evoluir as coisas, ali mesmo, no chuveiro, mas pela forma com que Kyungsoo se empenhava naquela masturbação, sabia que ele queria fazê-lo gozar, acima de tudo, por isso, virou o rosto outra vez, para que pudesse beijá-lo, forte e molhado como gostava. Enquanto se beijavam, Baekhyun podia sentir o corpo de Kyungsoo se aproximando mais, se movendo contra o seu. Quando a ereção duríssima de Kyungsoo encostou em sua bunda, quase vencendo o vão que havia entre elas para chegar _naquele_ lugar, Baekhyun tremeu e soltou um gemido choroso, sensível como só ficava quando outra pessoa o tocava.

Sentir a ereção de Kyungsoo tocando sua bunda, costas e coxas, conforme ele se movia, fez com que se sentisse mais excitado do que podia imaginar, movendo o corpo com força contra o dele. Tentado a estender o braço e tocar, com a palma das mãos e os dedos.

— Baekhyun,  _ huum _ …  — Kyungsoo sussurrou no seu ouvido, assim que Baekhyun pressionou com força uma das nádegas contra seu pênis, fazendo pressão contra o pé de sua barriga, conforme Baekhyun se colocava na ponta dos pés para prolongar o contato. — Por que você é assim? — Riu de leve, assim que Baekhyun segurou os cabelos de sua nuca.

— Queria que você me comesse… — Baekhyun sussurrou de volta, os olhos fechados. Kyungsoo gemeu em resposta e moveu a mão mais rápido contra o pênis de Baekhyun.

— Queria? — respondeu com uma pergunta, assim que viu o quão _perto_ Baekhyun estava, pressionando o peito contra a parede e movendo o corpo contra o de Kyungsoo, a barriga começando a contrair.

— Desde que você entrou por aquela porta — Baekhyun respondeu, e o que essa frase desencadeou nenhum dos dois soube explicar.

Kyungsoo apertou Baekhyun com mais força entre o braço que transpassava seu tronco e Baekhyun se moveu mais rápido, mais desesperado contra Kyungsoo.

— Depois que você gozar gostoso nessa parede, eu vou te comer, na sua cama, quantas vezes você quiser — Kyungsoo prometeu, desesperado, a ponto de quase gozar só por sentir Baekhyun se esfregando contra ele.

Baekhyun estremeceu novamente, como em todas as vezes que Kyungsoo disse algo em seu ouvido, e tentou se segurar na parede, mesmo que Kyungsoo o segurasse com força. Kyungsoo moveu a mão com uma rapidez absurda e Baekhyun contraiu todo o corpo, desesperado.

— Kyungsoo! — ele chamou, sentindo a cócega boa que era a sensação do orgasmo subindo pelas pernas, até chegar ao seu pênis, que Kyungsoo maltratava com tanta rapidez e firmeza.

Quando Kyungsoo acariciou a glande com a palma da mão, Baekhyun gozou, num quase grito, tremelicando o corpo todo nos braços de Kyungsoo. Sujando, como ele havia dito, a parede.

Baekhyun não se lembrava se havia se limpado ou não, se Kyungsoo havia gozado também, naquela hora, ou não. Não sabia se ao menos havia encostado um sabonete no próprio corpo, ou se havia o secado ao sair do chuveiro. Tudo o que podia sentir e pensar era no corpo de Kyungsoo sobre o seu na cama de lençóis macios e que, normalmente, o fazia se sentir tão solitário. Kyungsoo já havia dormido, nas últimas noites, ali com ele, mas em nenhuma dessas noites ele o havia feito sentir como fazia agora.

Baekhyun se sentia esgotado e cheio de energia ao mesmo tempo, a sensação do orgasmo forte de mais cedo ainda fazendo cócegas no corpo, mas a excitação de ter o corpo grudado ao de Kyungsoo o fazia sustentar outra ereção, outra vontade.

Kyungsoo o beijava com força, o corpo ainda um pouco molhado, Baekhyun sentia ao passear as mãos por ele. Kyungsoo não havia gozado debaixo do chuveiro e a ereção, que não havia morrido em nenhum momento, quase doía. Baekhyun pensava e implorava, consigo mesmo, para que Kyungsoo cumprisse a promessa de mais cedo. Quando ele tocou novamente no pênis sensível, Baekhyun arfou, cheio de vontade.

— Kyungsoo… — começou. As mãos descendo pelas costas de Kyungsoo, até chegarem a sua bunda, que apertou, pressionando a ereção dele contra a sua. — Tem lubrificante, ali, no guarda-roupa — disse, um pouco desesperado.

Ele assentiu, descendo com a boca pelo rosto de Baekhyun, o beijando na mandíbula, pescoço e peito. Pensava em descer o bastante para chupar Baekhyun, pênis e testículos e tudo que pudesse alcançar, talvez tiraria o atraso de todo o tempo que passou sem explorar o corpo de Baekhyun. Mas ao perceber o quão excitado estava, se preocupou em não conseguir aguentar tanto tempo se restringindo. Foi por isso que, assim que Baekhyun puxou seu rosto novamente para cima, o beijando, decidiu ir até o guarda-roupa.

Foder Baekhyun era, para ele, o estágio final de todo seu adultério, onde finalmente se dava conta do que fazia e do quanto queria fazer, era como selar o compromisso de trair a noiva, a mulher que ainda pensava amar, com Baekhyun, o homem que muito provavelmente  _ amava _ . Se sentiu hesitante e trêmulo quando abriu a porta indicada por Baekhyun e tirou de lá o lubrificante.

— Eu não tenho camisinha aqui — Baekhyun se desculpou, assim que Kyungsoo se ajoelhou no meio de suas pernas abertas e receptivas, se sentando enquanto analisava o rosto de Kyungsoo. — É um problema para você? — perguntou, parecendo hesitante. Aquela expressão mostrava toda a frustração e dor que se perceber como um amante trazia. Fora dali, Kyungsoo tinha outra pessoa.

— Você está limpo? — perguntou, sem saber que posição tomar nesse caso. Nunca havia se preocupado com aquilo e sabia que Baekhyun não carregava consigo nenhuma doença.

— Sim.

— Eu também, então não vejo problemas. Eu confio em você — Kyungsoo disse e Baekhyun respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, buscando seu rosto para um beijo. Inconsequentes como os dois adolescentes que um dia foram.

Baekhyun segurou firmemente na ereção de Kyungsoo, que se assustou com o toque repentino num lugar tão sensível e gemeu alto.

— Não aguento mais esperar — disse, contra os lábios dele. Kyungsoo riu, em meio a um arfar. Se Baekhyun não parasse de o tocar, provavelmente gozaria antes da hora.

— Eu também não — sussurrou de volta.

— Então vem — Baekhyun falou, enquanto puxava o corpo de Kyungsoo sobre o seu, se deitando no colchão macio e envolvendo a cintura de Kyungsoo com as pernas.

Kyungsoo riu de novo com a pressa dele, abrindo o lubrificante e espalhando pela ponta dos dedos, sem que Baekhyun visse, já que sabia que ele protestaria. Apressado como estava, Baekhyun pediria para que colocasse o pau bem lubrificado dentro dele de uma vez.

— Espera um pouco… — sussurrou distraído, enquanto espalhava o lubrificante pelas mãos e olhava atentamente para o meio da bunda de Baekhyun.

Faziam anos, ele não lembrava mais como era a sensação, nem como devia proceder.

— Faz tanto tempo que não faço isso — disse risonho, enquanto roçava a ponta de dois dedos na entrada de Baekhyun, como que para distraí-lo.

— Isso o quê? Anal? — perguntou também risonho, o rosto afogueado e nervoso.

— Anal… — Kyungsoo confirmou, enfiando então, os dois dedos dentro de Baekhyun, que gemeu baixo, um pouco dolorido.

—  _ Hum _ , não precisava disso — Baekhyun disse, sofrido de tanto tesão, um gemido preso na garganta quando Kyungsoo moveu os dedos.

— Não queria te machucar.

— Sabe que não ia me machucar — teimou, os dedos presos nos cabelos da nuca de Kyungsoo dizendo o contrário.

— Queria ter certeza — Kyungsoo respondeu, as pálpebras pesando de tanto tesão, o pau latejando só por sentir o aperto nos dedos. Enlouqueceria e a causa era Baekhyun.

— Entra agora… — Baekhyun pediu, sussurrando, e Kyungsoo não teimou.

Tirou os dedos de Baekhyun e lambuzou lubrificante, meio desesperado, por todo o pênis.

Naquele momento, se lembrou de toda a situação que viviam e percebeu que isso não importava. Nem Jihyun, nem noivado, nem seu pai importavam. Queria estar com Baekhyun.

— Ah, Kyungsoo! — Baekhyun gemeu, a voz grave e desesperada, quando sentiu a cabeça do pau de Kyungsoo pressionar sua entrada. Quando sentiu entrar.

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos ao sentir o aperto que era estar em Baekhyun de novo e respirou forte contra a boca dele.

— Baekhyun… — ele respondeu, como quem atende a um chamado, assim que entrou por completo, dentro do calor de Baekhyun. — Baekhyun… — repetiu, sem se controlar.

Naquela tarde, sobre a cama quente e a euforia de um reencontro, eles fizeram sexo rápido e desesperado, mas que pareceu lento e contemplativo. Como se encontrar com uma divindade, atingir o nirvana. Estar um com o outro era assim.

  
  


-

  
  


No caminho de volta para a cidade, aquelas duas semanas passavam por sua cabeça como um filme feliz. Não queria perder a paz e alegria que sentia ao estar longe de Baekhyun, foi por isso que, vinte minutos depois de tê-lo se despedindo dele como se nunca mais fossem se ver, ligou para ele, dizendo que queria voltar sempre que pudesse, queria continuar com aquela relação torta, queria ficar com Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pensou em todas as formas de impedir que isso acontecesse, pensou em como em algum momento se sentiria infeliz de ser  _ somente  _ o caso extraconjugal de Kyungsoo e no quanto o amava, o bastante para aceitar tudo aquilo. No fim, Baekhyun aceitou. Sabia que o sentimento de Kyungsoo não era torto como aquela situação, sabia que era recíproco tudo o que sentia e que, se tentassem, podiam ser mais do que amantes. Talvez estivesse sendo ingênuo, puramente levado pela euforia que sentia ao se apaixonar novamente, mas queria acreditar naquilo por hora.

Já Kyungsoo, no momento da chegada à cidade, só sentia apreensão e dúvida, mesmo que não quisesse sentir nenhum dos dois. Se perguntava como encararia Jihyun. Apesar de considerar seu sentimento por Baekhyun o mais puro e bonito possível, ainda tinha um compromisso e um sentimento, um vínculo quase inquebrável com Jihyun, um vínculo que não sabia se queria quebrar. Naquele momento, se perguntava se valia a pena jogar tudo para o alto por Baekhyun.

Quando entrou pela porta do próprio apartamento, que agora parecia extremamente impessoal e pouco familiar, e encontrou Jihyun sentada em seu sofá, distraída, fingiu tão bem, sorrindo e a beijando, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, que quase acreditou no próprio sentimento de paz e tranquilidade. Pensou ser uma habilidade nata dos homens, então, fingir para suas mulheres.

— Você está até bronzeado, parece ótimo, a gente devia tirar mais tempo para visitar sua família — comentou, sorrindo o sorriso grande que tinha, enquanto o ajudava a guardar as roupas da mala. Ela parecia mais animada do que Kyungsoo podia se lembrar nas últimas semanas que a viu, provavelmente morrendo de saudades dele.

— Sim, foi como estar de férias na verdade, apesar do estresse, morri de vontade de abandonar o caso e mandar aquela empresa se foder. — Riu.

— Eu imagino, amor, mas penso em toda a parte dessa ação que vai pro seu bolso se você conseguir ganhar o caso e até me arrepio, olha só… — Ela riu, o mostrando o braço, realmente arrepiado. — Imagina a festa de casamento dos sonhos que você pode me dar — brincou, o abraçando apertado por trás, e Kyungsoo riu.

— Interesseira — repreendeu, de brincadeira, enquanto dobrava uma das calças sociais entre as mãos. Jihyun o bateu levemente na cabeça.

— Os últimos dias aqui também têm sido uma bagunça, acho que não consigo cuidar do planejamento desse casamento sem você — reclamou, encostando a testa entre as omoplatas de Kyungsoo e suspirando, cansada, como se ela mesma não tivesse tocado no tópico sensível.

Kyungsoo se sentiu incomodado e nervoso ao chegar no assunto que procurava ignorar consigo mesmo durante todos esses dias. Planejava com Jihyun um casamento que não sabia mais se queria, a sensação de incômodo estaria ali o tempo todo, até que Kyungsoo resolvesse de qual lado abriria mão.

— E por que não? — perguntou, ainda de costas, disfarçando como pôde a sensação ruim.

Esperou que Jihyun tirasse o rosto do meio de suas costas e o respondesse, mas depois de dez segundos de silêncio e um suspirar sufocado, se preocupou. Jihyun chorava. Por que? Teria ela percebido tudo? Ela sabia, afinal, da traição? Por que ela chorava?

— Ei amor… — Kyungsoo soltou, preocupado, enquanto se desvencilhava dela e virava em sua direção, as mãos segurando o rosto dela com cuidado. Os olhos vermelhos não pareciam magoados, e muito menos tristes, ela só parecia chateada, o que o aliviou potencialmente. — O que foi?

— Eu não sei, Kyungsoo, eu só... me sinto tão sobrecarregada — explicou com a voz embargada e os olhos dolorosamente molhados. — Eu estou indecisa sobre onde fazer essa cerimônia e ainda preciso decidir tantas coisas, preparar tantas coisas. O trabalho também tem sido tão estressante… Eu preciso da sua ajuda nisso — afirmou, por fim, com os olhos firmes em Kyungsoo, como se cobrasse algo dele. Kyungsoo suspirou.

— E em algum momento eu te neguei ajuda? — perguntou, como quem explica algo para uma criança, mesmo sabendo que não era tão simples assim.

Sabia que para Jihyun essa questão era muito mais complexa do que para ele, como o bom homem que era, não tinha noção alguma sobre organização de casamentos, assim como nenhuma pretensão de saber sobre cores de flores e modelo de cadeiras e, para piorar tudo, naquele momento, não tinha nem mesmo certeza se queria se casar, não quando a cabeça continuava e continuava em Baekhyun,  _ o amante _ , não quando havia prometido a ele que ficariam juntos.

— Não, mas com esse caso tão grande e essas suas viagens constantes, sei como é difícil… — respondeu, a voz ainda um pouco manhosa de choro. Logo ela desviou os olhos e pareceu pensar com força em algo. — Você acha que devíamos mesmo fazer o casamento na ilha? — Kyungsoo se surpreendeu com a pergunta, logo vendo nela uma oportunidade, uma de que pouco se orgulhava de perceber.

— Claro, mas é claro, amor. É um lugar lindo, vai ser mais fácil fazer minha família participar da cerimônia e ainda é aconchegante, todo mundo vai adorar — tentou convencê-la, tendo em mente unicamente o fato de que assim, ficaria mais próximo de Baekhyun. O peito doeu em culpa, mas logo esqueceu desse sentimento, focado em conseguir o que queria.

— Mas vai ser mais difícil organizar as coisas lá — ela argumentou, querendo _ ser _ convencida.

— Olha só, vamos fazer assim: já que eu tenho que ir para lá o tempo todo — Essa parte era mentira, já que, por hora, as audiências aconteceriam todas em Seul —, eu faço o que puder, arranjo um lugar e vejo qual dessas frescuras todas podem ser feitas lá — terminou, rindo, assim que ela beliscou seu braço em reprovação à palavra usada.

— Tem certeza que eu posso confiar em você?

— Claro que pode, eu vou fazer meu máximo, prometo — respondeu, beijando os dedos indicadores, um sobre o outro. Jihyun riu.

— Tudo bem. Obrigada — ela encerrou a conversa, então, o abraçando como sempre costumava fazer.

Nos dias e semanas seguintes, enquanto continuava em contato constante com Baekhyun, que parecia afundado em tédio e saudades na ilha, Kyungsoo se perguntava se não mostrava o bastante para que Jihyun desconfiasse ou ao menos achasse qualquer coisa estranha.

— Como estava o Baekhyun? — ela perguntou, em uma noite já distante de sua chegada, em que, justamente, ele sorria para uma mensagem de Baekhyun em seu celular. Kyungsoo olhou para ela, surpreso, e pareceu um pouco atordoado em responder.

— Hum, bem… Como sempre, eu acho — respondeu indiferente.

— Você o visitou, né? — ela perguntou, parecendo indignada com a possibilidade de Kyungsoo não ter o visitado.

— Claro que sim — respondeu, e pensou que contar um pouco do que havia acontecido lá seria seguro e eficaz. — Eu até passei alguns dias lá, com ele.

— Que bom. Ele parece muito solitário, não acha? — Os olhos compassivos não podiam mentir: Jihyun sentia pena da solidão de Baekhyun, era empática com ele.

— Ele… é solitário. — Kyungsoo se sentiu incomodado ao perceber que uma conversa sobre Baekhyun se iniciaria ali, era como se ele fosse uma parte secreta de Kyungsoo, que só podia ser relembrada e mencionada dentro da própria cabeça, onde a existência dos últimos dias que passou com Baekhyun só pudesse existir ali, dentro dos próprios pensamentos, indagações e mistérios. Falar de Baekhyun era território proibido. — Vamos dormir? Estou cansado…

  
  


-

  
  


Numa manhã normal de quarta-feira, em que Kyungsoo tentava organizar os papéis referentes a cada caso em seu cuidado, o chefe, senhor Cho, bateu na porta apressado, o chamando para uma reunião de emergência. Kyungsoo se sentiu alarmado, o chefe nunca fazia convocações pessoalmente, Yura era sempre quem o chamava para esses encontros, algo errado havia acontecido.

Quando entrou na sala de conferência, ocupada por mais três advogados da companhia, bem como um dos conselheiros da companhia, sentiu medo de que algo que comprometesse seu emprego houvesse acontecido.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou com os olhos alarmados, o que gerou uma risada amigável de um dos advogados mais experientes, mesmo que tivessem quase a mesma idade. Kim Jongdae.

— Sua cliente, KPA, aconteceu — ele respondeu. Kyungsoo olhou questionador para o chefe.

— Um jornal soltou, há alguns minutos, um áudio do CEO da KPA armando um esquema de lavagem de dinheiro com um dos políticos mais investigados da droga do parlamento coreano, um filho da puta descuidado, Do…

Kyungsoo esfregou as mãos no rosto e respirou fundo, mais e mais problemas.

— Vocês têm o áudio aí? — perguntou, sem rumo.

O senhor Choi soltou o áudio nas caixas de som da sala e deixou que Kyungsoo ouvisse tudo com muito cuidado. Seu cliente, Ha Junsu, falava de coisas como criar obras fantasmas e encher as calças de dinheiro, além de citar a ameaça que tinha feito a um de seus funcionários de alto escalão: se ele fosse preso, o funcionário seria caçado.

Kyungsoo, ao ouvir tudo aquilo, se sentiu tentado a abandonar o caso, seu cliente era burro e desonesto e livrá-lo de uma sentença seria um parto. Mesmo assim, era um advogado competente e odiava abandonar casos pela metade.

— E então, o que vamos fazer? — perguntou.

— Sinceramente, a escolha é sua, Kyungsoo — o conselheiro de senhor Cho respondeu. — Se acha que pode levar esse caso até o final sem estragar a reputação da empresa e se sente disposto a colocar as mãos nisso, continue na defesa, se não, simplesmente abandone o caso. 

— A sua única missão, Kyungsoo, é que não deixe toda essa sujeira respingar em nós — seu chefe alertou.

— O que é difícil para caramba, diga-se de passagem — Jongdae comentou, mesmo que usasse o tom naturalmente bonachão.

— Eu… acho que quero tentar, acho que consigo — Kyungsoo respondeu, impulsivo. Meio preocupado com todas as responsabilidades que havia tomado para si nas últimas semanas. Mas, mesmo assim, sabia o que queria e queria ganhar aquele caso. — Digo, um áudio não é nem mesmo uma prova suficiente, não é um caso impossível e eu acho que posso ter essa prova de confiança.

— Tudo bem, a decisão é sua, agora preciso de toda a sua dedicação e competência nesse caso, Do — o senhor Cho alertou, sorrindo de forma cúmplice para Kyungsoo. Apesar de tudo, seu chefe o considerava e acreditava em seu potencial. — Estão todos dispensados.

Assim que Kyungsoo colocou os pés fora da porta, seu celular tocou, era Ha Junsu, respirou fundo e se preparou para reestruturar todo seu caso.

Naquela noite, Kyungsoo reviveu um hábito pouco recorrente nos últimos meses, o de fumar para dissipar o estresse. Enquanto Jihyun dormia em sua cama — costume que naquele momento o irritava levemente, já que não havia mais tido tempo sozinho — ele fumava na sacada e pensava. Pensava no caso, que havia se tornado muito mais complicado depois da adição de mais uma acusação a seu cliente, novo processo, novas diretrizes, nova forma de lidar, pensava no casamento, se o queria ou não, pensava em Baekhyun e o quanto sentia falta dele, fazia um pouco mais de um mês desde que havia o visto pela última vez, pensava que talvez, se estivesse na ilha, junto dele, não precisaria fumar para desestressar. E, assim como telepatia, seu celular, guardado no bolso da calça, tocou. Era Baekhyun.

— Está sozinho? — era o que Baekhyun costumava perguntar sempre que começavam uma ligação e, às vezes, até mesmo quando mandava uma mensagem. Sempre preocupado em atrapalhar e em levantar suspeitas, por mais desprendido e inconsequente que fosse.

— Não exatamente, mas estou muito, muito feliz de ouvir sua voz — Kyungsoo respondeu relativamente baixo, com um sorriso grande no rosto. Do outro lado da linha, Baekhyun riu envergonhado.

— Bobo… — o repreendeu. — Estou com tanta saudade — soou pouquíssimo feliz ao dizer isso, um suspiro preso de tédio e melancolia na voz. Kyungsoo sentiu o coração apertar, também, em saudades.

— Nem me fala… — disse, pisando em cima do cigarro que havia jogado ao chão, mais tarde o varreria sacada abaixo. — Tudo tem estado uma loucura aqui. — Riu. — Queria estar aí, tomando banho de mar com você. — Ouviu Baekhyun rir do outro lado e fazer um barulho estranho, tal como quando nos espreguiçamos. — Onde você está?

— Na cama… Sem sono — respondeu. — Fiquei ansioso pensando em você, uma ansiedade boa. — Kyungsoo ouviu o sorriso por trás de sua voz e sorriu também. — E você?

— Na sacada do meu apartamento, fumando.

— Fumando? Desde quando você fuma? Você sabe que pode morrer mais cedo, não sabe? — Baekhyun falou, o repreendendo como a uma criança. Kyungsoo riu.

— Eu sei, eu não fumo sempre, só quando estou bem estressado. — Suspirou, cansado. — Queria que você conhecesse minha casa, um dia… — falou vagamente.

Normalmente, Kyungsoo evitaria qualquer assunto que tratasse de futuro. Sabia que no futuro havia um casamento muito bem marcado com Jihyun, e, mesmo que Baekhyun ainda não houvesse o cobrado um posicionamento a respeito, em algum momento cobraria, estava em seu direito, é claro que estava, Kyungsoo é quem não estava pronto para dá-lo uma resposta.

— Eu vou, um dia eu vou — Baekhyun respondeu, em um tom contido e vago, um falso entusiasmo, como se algo o incomodasse. — Você disse que não estava exatamente sozinho…

— Sim. — Kyungsoo entendeu. — Jihyun está dormindo aqui — respondeu vago.

— Hoje comentaram sobre a empresa que você está defendendo naquele caso… — Baekhyun mudou de assunto, o tom de voz mecanicamente animado, como se não tivesse ouvido a resposta de Kyungsoo. — Bom, eu não assisto TV, mas os empregados comentaram. Esse CEO parece ser um porco.

— Sim… — Kyungsoo respondeu, confuso de começo com a mudança repentina de assunto. — Sim, ele é.

— E você continua no caso? — perguntou curioso.

— Sim, os honorários me interessam. — Riu. — E não é um caso tão difícil de começo, a menos que as coisas se compliquem. — Soltou um bocejo longo, assim que terminou a frase, e Baekhyun apurou os ouvidos do outro lado.

— Está com sono? Vá dormir, eu vou desligar, só queria conversar um pouco, os dias parecem vazios depois dessas semanas em que me acostumei com você aqui. Vá dormir — Baekhyun disse, apressado.

— Eu não estou com muito sono, na verdade. Não se preocupe — Kyungsoo respondeu, risonho. — Eu volto rápido, Baekhyun, só espere mais um pouco — prometeu.

— Eu espero, agora vá dormir. Boa noite… — se calou por uns instantes, como se pensasse e repensasse a respeito de algo. — Eu te amo — disse, com todas as letras e com uma confiança admirável.

— Eu te amo, também, Baekhyun. Também te amo — Kyungsoo se embolou nas palavras, falando por impulso. — Boa noite.

A linha se calou e Kyungsoo olhou rapidamente para o celular, encarando a foto bonita de Baekhyun que aparecia ali. Foi se deitar com duas dívidas, que se cobravam insistentemente dentro do peito: voltar à Jindo e tomar uma decisão a respeito do próprio casamento.


	5. 5° capítulo

A risada de Baekhyun soava alta, altíssima, animada como só a risada dele podia ser. Sempre que brincavam de algo, era assim, Baekhyun ria alto e Kyungsoo tentava contê-lo. Sempre foi o mais medroso entre os dois.

— Esse é o plano mais bobo e fofo que já ouvi! — Baekhyun, apesar de ser sincero, falou com uma ironia na voz amigável, que fez Kyungsoo encolher os ombros e ficar com as orelhas vermelhas, tímido como era naquela época.

— Por quê? Não acha que a gente pode se casar um dia? — perguntou sério.

Baekhyun, ao perceber o quão sério aquele assunto era para Kyungsoo, desfez o sorriso sapeca que carregava, olhando para aquilo com outros olhos.

— Claro que acho, claro que sim! — respondeu, segurando o rosto de Kyungsoo rapidamente entre as mãos. — Mas, se casar aqui na ilha? Com a benção de todo mundo? É impossível.

— Nem daqui a dez anos? — perguntou inocentemente.

— Nem daqui a trinta anos, Kyungsoo. Esse povo já nos odeia, você é muito bom e novo para perceber, mas a gente nunca poderia ser totalmente feliz aqui — Baekhyun disse, com os olhos sérios focados em Kyungsoo e tentando fazê-lo entender algo que ele mesmo já entendia desde que descobriu a própria sexualidade.

— Então — Kyungsoo começou — ano que vem, quando eu passar na faculdade da capital, você vai embora comigo — completou, beijando os dedos da mão de Baekhyun, entrelaçados nos seus.

— Sim — Baekhyun respondeu, em um impulso, para agradá-lo. Mas, desde aquela época, Baekhyun sabia que o medo o impediria de ser feliz com Kyungsoo.

-

— O que acha do salão comunitário, perto daquele hotel super chique? A praia estaria perto, nós poderíamos fazer a cerimônia e a recepção lá e… a praia estaria perto! — Jihyun insistiu aos risos sobre o lugar em que queria que o casamento acontecesse.

— Não… Pensa bem, amor, a igreja é muito mais bonita, além de ter vista para o mar de cima da serra. Eu sei que o pessoal aqui da cidade vai estar louco pela praia, mas eles vão ter outros momentos para visitar — Kyungsoo argumentou.

Nos últimos dias, estava tentando ser mais participativo na questão do casamento, por pura empatia à Jihyun, que parecia tão cansada nessa questão. Mesmo assim, ainda não havia tido coragem de escolher entre um e outro. O casamento ou Baekhyun. Sabia que, naquele ponto, não se tratava mais de Jihyun e Baekhyun, já não sentia por ela o que sentia antes de Baekhyun e às vezes se questionava se não era uma péssima pessoa por deixar que um sentimento que considerava legítimo se esvaísse de uma hora para outra. Se questionava se não era uma péssima pessoa o tempo todo.

— Tem certeza? Olha, eu vou deixar você cuidar disso, então, já que você está indo para a ilha, mas não me decepcione, eu confio no seu bom gosto.

Kyungsoo e Baekhyun não se viam havia quase dois meses. Perdido na correria do trabalho e no esforço de parecer empenhado nos preparativos do casamento, Kyungsoo às vezes esquecia de contar o tempo, por isso, não sentia a agonia que Baekhyun, solitário como costumava sempre estar, sentia. Quando Baekhyun chorou em uma das ligações, tentando disfarçar o tom choroso e melancólico na voz com a risada energética que costumava ter, Kyungsoo resolveu fazer uma loucura, daquelas que só fazia por ele.

Quando uma semana, das que o caso complicado em que trabalhava havia tido uma pausa para mais investigações, chegou, Kyungsoo não hesitou em inventar uma série de reuniões, por motivos jurídicos que Jihyun nunca entenderia, em Jindo. Junto com a promessa de que agendaria um local para a data da cerimônia e procuraria um bom buffet na cidadezinha, precisou de apenas alguns sorrisos convincentes para que Jihyun acreditasse e aceitasse de bom grado.

Quando ele chegou à casa de Baekhyun, num sábado ensolarado e de clima ameno, os óculos de sol grudados no rosto e as roupas leves, como o bom turista que ele gostava de se sentir quando ia para a ilha, sentiu os olhares nervosos dos empregados da casa, assim como o tom de desaprovação vela com que conversavam. Ao ver Baekhyun correndo escada abaixo, assim que percebeu que o visitante era Kyungsoo — impressionado por nenhum tropeço acontecer em meio ao percurso extremamente eufórico —, no entanto, esqueceu de que havia um mundo em volta.

— _Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo…_ — Baekhyun repetia, com uma felicidade que quase lhe saía pela pele. — Por que não me avisou? — perguntou, logo lhe beijando sem pudor ou receio, levado pela euforia e saudade. Trocaram aquele beijo por longos e longos segundos, e quando se separaram, Kyungsoo estava ofegante.

— Eu queria tirar essa reação de você — respondeu, as mãos acariciando o cabelo de Baekhyun.

— Huuum — Baekhyun soltou, apreciativo. — Vamos entrar em lua de mel de novo? — Mordeu o lábio para conter um sorriso muito feliz. Aquele momento era para ele o ápice da felicidade, como se viver só valesse a pena para ter momentos como aquele. Kyungsoo riu.

— Uma lua de mel um pouco mais curta, tenho que voltar na terça-feira… — respondeu, um pouco tristonho. No entanto, era um tempo que parecia longo o suficiente para ser bem aproveitado por Baekhyun.

— Tudo bem, vou fazer valer a pena. — Seu olhar não mentia.

Nas semanas e meses seguintes, viagens como essa aconteciam com frequência. Kyungsoo sempre encontrava um bom pretexto para convencer Jihyun e quem mais fosse preciso. A promessa de cuidar dos preparativos para o casamento continuava se repetindo em todas as vezes, mesmo que ele deixasse para depois e depois e depois, mesmo sabendo quanto problema teria no futuro. Naqueles dias, Kyungsoo não era um homem de futuro.

Naquelas visitas, ele se sentia numa aura sexual constante ao lado de Baekhyun. Se eles tinham a oportunidade, transavam. Era sempre algo como que um ritual, Baekhyun o olhava intenso demais, Kyungsoo correspondia até que Baekhyun se enrolasse nele, as mãos nos lugares certos, seu rosto, seu pescoço, seus ombros, sua bunda, seu pênis, Baekhyun gostava de tocar seu corpo e apreciá-lo como só conseguia fazer com um corpo jovem, saudável, gostoso. 

Kyungsoo sentia muito tesão em Baekhyun, mas ele sabia, afundado na infidelidade como estava, que não era por puro desejo de seu corpo que era movido. Kyungsoo se satisfazia com Jihyun também — ah, Jihyun! —, Kyungsoo tinha conhecimento de que não era por sexo que estava com Baekhyun, a esse ponto, os dois e todos, que por algum acaso soubessem de seu caso, sabiam. 

Estar com Baekhyun era como se encontrar consigo mesmo, uma experiência transcendente, amava. Amava muito a Baekhyun. E quando o via, sentado sobre as pernas, nu, na cama espaçosa, de lençóis caros, como a pintura renascentista da deusa mais bela, ombros e quadris largos, uma delicadeza de olhar que Kyungsoo nunca pensou ver em alguém, o pau duro e a boca molhada, Kyungsoo não podia escapar dessa aura. Era impossível não se aproximar, não se enroscar, não amá-lo ainda mais quando ele o beijava no pescoço e no peito, e até onde fosse preciso para chegar, com a boca macia e sempre molhada de saliva, no seu pau. Baekhyun era dedicado, sempre dedicado, e Kyungsoo queria ser dedicado a ele também. 

Era por isso que Kyungsoo não podia parar, porque tudo com Baekhyun era muito bom, era gratificante, era como ser feliz, muito feliz, de novo. Baekhyun, na maior parte do tempo, ainda parecia o mesmo menino de dezessete com quem Kyungsoo conheceu o amor e o desejo pela primeira vez, e saber que o tinha agora, nessa fase da vida, nesse ponto em que pensou que nunca mais o veria, era tentador demais, precisava tocar nele o tempo todo, das formas mais puras, mas também das mais sujas possíveis.

  
  


-

  
  


— Você tem que me contar toda a verdade, senhor Ah. Eu não posso te defender se não souber até onde posso ir, você sabe que novos podres seus podem sair a qualquer momento e se nós nos contradizermos na sua defesa, as coisas vão ficar muito, muito ruins pro seu lado. — Kyungsoo tinha uma didática e persuasão que costumava dar inveja a alguns advogados mais experientes, convencer com as palavras era sempre quase que causa ganha para ele.

— Eu já te disse tudo, Kyungsoo. Juro — o CEO respondeu, tentando parecer firme, mesmo que escondesse um punhado de coisas. Não confiava em ninguém, muito menos em advogados.

— Você realmente não recebeu ajuda de Kim Taejo para conseguir as licitações? — Kyungsoo insistiu.

— Não — ele respondeu, simplesmente.

— Sabe que não acredito em você, não sabe? — A indiferença do outro foi o bastante para fazer com que Kyungsoo estourasse, já devidamente estressado com tudo, todos, qualquer coisa.

Sua cabeça estava uma bagunça, questionamentos, conclusões, tentativas de entender e tentativas de esquecer, às vezes Kyungsoo pensava estar ficando louco e, como uma incômoda cereja do bolo, seu cliente não queria cooperar com o caso.

— Sabe que estão a ponto de colocar sua cabeça numa bandeja e levar a de todo mundo que tem trabalhado para sua defesa junto? Você sabe que vai apodrecer na cadeia se não cooperar com essa merda, não sabe? — vociferou, mesmo que fizesse o melhor para manter a postura profissional e impenetrável. Kyungsoo tinha classe. — Olha, senhor Ah, se você não nos contar tudo, eu mesmo não faço questão de recorrer pela sua soltura em nenhum momento. Você não confia em mim, então não confio em você.

— Eu já disse tudo! — Junsu gritou de volta, exausto.

Kyungsoo respirou fundo então, e passou a mão pelo rosto. Faria tudo por um momento de descanso mental, faria tudo para estar brincando na praia com Baekhyun.

— Tudo bem, senhor Ah — disse, num suspiro derrotado, nada feliz. — Você está dispensado por hoje, pode ir para casa, depois de amanhã, Kim Taejo pode citar seu nome naquele processo de delação ridículo, mas nós vamos dar um jeito, você faz sua parte, eu faço a minha. E eu te dou certeza de algo: sou muito competente, você está em boas mãos, só precisa cooperar — disse, em tom de repreensão. — Boa noite — saudou, logo saindo da sala.

Kyungsoo, com a aparência dura e argumentos inabaláveis que sempre mostrou ter profissionalmente, tinha um poço de questionamentos dentro da cabeça. Quando começou na carreira, não sabia se era nela que queria seguir, quando começou a pegar casos criminosos, se perguntou se realmente valia a pena. Naquele momento, Kyungsoo questionava sua capacidade como profissional. De alguma forma, sabia que não estava preparado para algo tão grande, grave e de tamanho apelo midiático, de alguma forma, Kyungsoo sabia que perderia o caso.

Quando chegou em casa, naquela noite, mesmo que tivesse sonhado e fantasiado com Baekhyun e sua aura anestésica, calmante, acabou sendo consolado pelo colo e mãos carinhosas de Jihyun.

— Vai dar tudo certo, amor — ela disse, os lábios junto às têmporas de Kyungsoo, enquanto ele a abraçava, cansado. — Eu estou aqui.

Naqueles momentos, Kyungsoo não deixava de pensar no quanto precisava fazer Jihyun feliz. Não era apenas um desejo, sentia aquilo como uma inclinação. Jihyun era boa, ele a conhecia há anos, desde que era só uma menina mais nova, que sonhava com um casamento feliz e uma vida de cinema. Kyungsoo não tinha o direito de fazê-la infeliz, não tinha.

Ao mesmo tempo, Kyungsoo não queria ser infeliz ao lado dela, e esse era exatamente o problema, agora que entendia tudo e enxergava todas as coisas, não poderia ser feliz longe de Baekhyun, e estar preso nesse dilema o deixava maluco, esgotado, dividido. Era como ser o pior dos criminosos.

  
  


-

  
  


— Jihyun quer vir para cá junto comigo na próxima vez — Kyungsoo disse, depois de hesitar por minutos e minutos, ponderando.

Haviam acabado de transar no chão do quarto espaçoso de Baekhyun e Kyungsoo tinha a cabeça apoiada na barriga dele, sentindo a brisa fresca entrar pela porta da sacada. Era mais um final de semana em que Kyungsoo ia para a ilha só para ver Baekhyun e, mesmo que tivesse essa informação guardada na mente e coração desde dias atrás, quando conversou sobre os preparativos para o casamento com Jihyun, não sabia como e quando contar isso a Baekhyun, não sabia nem mesmo se devia.

— É? — Baekhyun soltou, o tom de voz neutro, mesmo que Kyungsoo sentisse sua respiração descompassar, o abdômen descendo e subindo rapidamente.

— Sim, eu… — tentou dizer algo, mas percebeu que não sabia o que dizer. — Eu estou tentando fazer ela mudar de ideia, não quero… te deixar desconfortável.

Assim que Kyungsoo terminou de falar, Baekhyun se sentou abruptamente. Os olhos melancólicos grudados na paisagem tão bonita lá fora. Naquele momento, ele sentia tantas coisas, que não sabia o que era seguro ou não mostrar a Kyungsoo.

— Sinceramente, Kyungsoo? — ele começou. Os olhos ainda grudados janela à fora. — Se você realmente quisesse me deixar confortável, esse casamento não seria mais uma possibilidade a meses — ele disse, e Kyungsoo sentiu o estômago afundar em vergonha e dor, culpa. — Mas isso não é sobre mim, não é? Tanto é que nunca te cobrei nada e mesmo que eu queira muito, muito mesmo, te cobrar um posicionamento, eu não vou. Enquanto você não me disser com todas as palavras que é comigo que quer estar, eu não vou.

— Baekhyun, eu… não sei como fazer isso. Me sinto perdido, não sei como consertar isso para nós, para nós três — Kyungsoo disse, agora de pé, junto de Baekhyun, que também havia se levantado enquanto falava. Talvez numa tentativa de repelir Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun balançava a cabeça em desaprovação e olhava pela janela.

— Traga ela, marquem as datas, dêem um jeito no seu casamento de fachada, me esqueça! — Baekhyun gritou, perdendo, por um segundo, toda a imagem indiferente que havia criado a respeito da questão. Ele, como Kyungsoo, sofria.

— Baekhyun! — assim que Kyungsoo chamou seu nome, ele terminou de enfiar as pernas por um calção de banho e saiu do quarto, como num furacão, indo em direção às escadas.

Kyungsoo viu, pela sacada, assim que ele colocou os pés na areia da praia e se sentou lá, em frente ao mar. Era a primeira briga que tinham a respeito, era até mesmo a primeira conversa, e Baekhyun precisava pensar. Kyungsoo não quis atrapalhar e, naquele mesmo dia, foi embora sem o perdão de Baekhyun e com o peso de saber que procrastinava uma questão tão, tão importante.

  
  


-

  
  


— Já conseguiu tirar uma confirmação daquele asno? — perguntou Jongdae, o colega de trabalho e advogado excepcional, que, mesmo com a inevitável rivalidade velada sustentada com Kyungsoo, ainda o chamava, mês ou outro — sim, era muito raramente — para uma social depois do trabalho.

Os dois, sentados numa mesa de bar qualquer, bebendo o que fosse preciso para que se tornassem amigos o suficiente para falar de coisas pessoais. Jongdae, no final, era um rapaz de coração bom e modos incríveis, sempre escondido por trás de uma casca de arrogância que o fazia irresistível, interessante.

Era assim que estavam naquela noite, bebendo, enquanto, por ora, falavam do caso em que Kyungsoo trabalhava.

— Não saiu do que te falei, ele vai acabar me fodendo, corrupto idiota — Kyungsoo respondeu, com toda a raiva que tinha do cliente, Ah Junsu, que continuava escondendo coisas e atrapalhando seu trabalho.

— Vai acabar se fodendo, isso sim — Jongdae respondeu, risonho. Kyungsoo riu também, mas balançou a cabeça, indignado.

— Senhor Cho vai me matar, sabia? — Kyungsoo riu, meio abobalhado, o corpo leve e os olhos pesados. — E eu não vou nem ter dinheiro para terminar de pagar esse casamento de merda quando ele me demitir — completou, meio amargurado, meio risonho, enquanto mexia distraído na garrafa de soju. Já estava ficando bêbado e sincero demais. Sua fala assustou Jongdae.

— Como assim casamento de merda? — Jongdae perguntou com uma risada curta, mesmo que os olhos estivessem extremamente curiosos. — Pensei que gostasse de Jihyun.

Ao ouvir a pergunta, Kyungsoo se deu conta do que havia falado e levou alguns segundos ponderando o caminho a seguir naquela conversa. A cabeça enevoada com a bebida fazendo esse trabalho ser mais difícil. Levantou os olhos, tão inocentemente culpados que parecia até mesmo uma criança.

— Jongdae, você… você já esteve tão indeciso sobre algo, que... até pensar é doloroso? — perguntou, como quem não quer nada, mas seus olhos melancólicos denunciavam: estava mal, muito mal.

— Você não tem certeza que quer se casar, é isso? — Jongdae inquiriu, tentando soar compreensivo.

— Não, não é só isso — Kyungsoo respondeu, apoiando a cabeça entre as duas mãos de forma exasperada. — São… duas pessoas.

— Duas pessoas? — Jongdae perguntou, extremamente surpreso e interessado. — Kyungsoo, você tem uma amante?

— Não! — Kyungsoo respondeu, rápido, incomodado com o termo. — Não é bem assim… quer dizer… eu reencontrei alguém, em Jindo, desde que comecei a trabalhar nesse caso, é um antigo amor — disse, deixando tudo, intencionalmente nas entrelinhas.

— Então você está apaixonado de novo por essa pessoa? — Ligou os pontos.

— Eu… Sim, mas não é só estar apaixonado, entende? Eu acho que, acho que amo. — Kyungsoo enfiou o rosto novamente por entre as mãos. — Mas eu ainda gosto muito de Jihyun, quero o bem dela, não quero decepcioná-la, eu não quero machucar ela — balbuciou, dolorido. — O que eu faço?

Jongdae ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, realmente pensando numa solução. Num gole longo do soju, resolveu se pronunciar.

— Primeiramente, você tem que se decidir por apenas uma delas, cara — ele disse num tom repreensivo, assumindo que Kyungsoo falava de duas mulheres. — A merda já está feita, você tem uma dívida eterna com Jihyun, mas resta que você escolha: ou não deixar que ela saiba jamais e continuar sua vida ao lado dela, guardando esse segredo e sufocando esse sentimento, ou contar toda a verdade, desistir do casamento e magoá-la, mas ser, aparentemente, plenamente feliz — Jongdae sugeriu, friamente, como o bom advogado que era, lidando com hipóteses. — Você me parece muito indeciso e é essa a questão, você precisa se decidir de uma vez.

— Parece muito fácil quando você fala assim — Kyungsoo respondeu.

— Parece mesmo, mas sendo fácil ou não, essa merda está nas suas mãos, só te resta decidir. Você sabe, para nós homens é muito fácil enganar, mas muito difícil assumir a culpa. Somos bons homens quando falamos a verdade, lembre disso — Jongdae disse por fim, encerrando o assunto.

Quando chegou em casa, naquela noite, e olhou por minutos demais as fotos de Baekhyun que tinha no celular, em meio a névoa bêbada da própria cabeça, Kyungsoo pensou no quanto queria ser feliz, mesmo que, lá dentro, algo dissesse: não tinha coragem o suficiente para isso.

  
  


-

  
  


Naquele fim de semana tortuoso para Kyungsoo, a última coisa em que pensou, enquanto voltava para a ilha com Jihyun a tiracolo pela primeira vez desde que reencontrou o Byun, foi nos compromissos sobre o casamento que sempre acabava adiando quando colocava os pés na ilha e se perdia na cama de Baekhyun.

Sempre havia algo que Kyungsoo se propunha a fazer na ilha quando Jihyun o pedia, muito interessada em sua disposição, mas, seja por não conseguir se manter longe de Baekhyun por um segundo, ou por simplesmente não ter forças para deixar que o casamento seguisse em frente, Kyungsoo muito pouco fez.

Ele havia conseguido uma data na igreja da cidade e convidado sua família — mesmo com toda a desconfiança velada com que o trataram no dia, afinal, sabiam de todos os boatos que percorriam a ilha. Mas, naquele momento, faltavam apenas cinco curtos meses para que a data marcada chegasse e muito pouco havia sido feito por Kyungsoo, mesmo que muito houvesse sido feito por Jihyun, que, àquele ponto, desconfiava da falta de interesse e apatia que encontrava constantemente nele.

Quando chegaram na ilha, Kyungsoo se sentiu extremamente melancólico ao ver, de longe, a casa Kang. Se lembrou que, normalmente, seu destino seria única e exclusivamente a mansão, e que havia mais de uma semana que Baekhyun simplesmente não o respondia, não atendia suas ligações e não dava sinal de vida. O coração se apertou e ele soltou um suspiro inconsciente.

— Quero visitar o Baekhyun — Jihyun disse, assim que também avistou a casa e ouviu o suspiro de Kyungsoo. — Assim que eu tiver certeza de que os preparativos estão correndo como eu espero que estejam — brincou, puxando a orelha de Kyungsoo, que arregalou os olhos ao perceber consigo mesmo que não, não estavam.

— Amor, talvez eu não tenha tido tempo para ver uma coisa ou outra, você sabe como é, muito trabalho, minha família, Baekhyun, tudo isso me exige tempo — Kyungsoo respondeu, nervoso, se sentindo péssimo por mentir assim.

— Eu não acredito, Kyungsoo, quer dizer que sair com seu amigo é mais importante do que cuidar dos preparativos para o nosso casamento? Homens são mesmo todos iguais, hein… — Jihyun disse em tom brincalhão, mesmo que, por dentro, estivesse mais incomodada do que considerava normal com a falta de cooperação de Kyungsoo.

— Me desculpe… — pediu, a mão esfregando a testa, tentando evitar uma possível dor de cabeça. — Você sabe, tudo tem sido uma loucura.

— E você não parece disposto a nada.

— Jihyun — ele insistiu. — Me desculpe mesmo… — _por tudo_, quis pedir, _por amar outra pessoa._ Por fim, se contentou só com o olhar significativo com que a mirou, por tempo demais.

Jihyun não o respondeu, mas a forma como segurou sua mão o assegurou de que ela perdoava, de que talvez perdoasse todo o resto, um dia.

Quando deitou a cabeça no travesseiro macio do hotel naquela noite, depois de conversar e transar com Jihyun por tempo demais, Kyungsoo pensou no dia seguinte, pensou em como Jihyun talvez se chateasse com a quantidade de tarefas não cumpridas por ele, como a de agendar diárias no hotel e de alugar um carro para locomover Jihyun e seu maravilhoso vestido de noiva no dia do casamento. Pensou na possibilidade de enfrentar o próprio pai de novo, já que a noiva insistiria numa visita, e como seria encharcado pelo desprezo no olhar do velho, pensou em como provavelmente ele não contaria nada do que sabia à Jihyun, por uma questão de honra. Pensou no quanto Jihyun merecia ser feliz e em como ele poderia plenamente cumprir esse desafio. Naquela noite, Kyungsoo pensou que seria fácil se esquecer de Baekhyun, por isso decidiu que o faria.

-

Jihyun era inteligente como poucos. Formada com honras em todas as fases da educação formal e dona de uma inteligência emocional impressionante, havia muito pouco que ela não pudesse saber apenas com uma pequena observação à linguagem corporal de alguém. Jihyun era uma psicoterapeuta de excelência, extremamente ciente e especialista das nuances e sentimentos humanos, e Kyungsoo a subestimava.

Quando propôs a Kyungsoo que visitassem a ilha juntos numa das semanas em que ele mais parecia distraído e vulnerável, ela queria, acima de tudo, descobrir o que havia tirado de Kyungsoo todo o entusiasmo e certeza que o noivo possuía sobre o relacionamento que eles mantinham. Jihyun percebia, não fazia muito tempo, mas notava nele cada sinal de desinteresse e incerteza. Culpa. Conforme os dias passavam, Jihyun tinha mais e mais desconfiança de uma possível traição.

Mas Kyungsoo? A traindo? Com quem? Não parecia haver nenhuma prova lógica para isso além das viagens a Jindo e, mesmo assim, quando sugeriu voltar à ilha com ele, não tinha uma traição em mente, se sentia extremamente boba e paranoica quando pensava nessa possibilidade. Talvez houvessem outros fatores e talvez Jihyun quisesse se apegar a eles.

A bomba da consciência realmente estourou em seu colo quando, naquele sábado atarefado, descobriu que Kyungsoo não usava nem mesmo metade do tempo que gastava na ilha para os preparativos do casamento. Kyungsoo, aparentemente, mentia, de forma dissimulada.

— Como assim vocês não receberam contato a respeito desse casamento? Eu fui informada de que até o cardápio já havia sido decidido — Jihyun perguntava, desacreditada, a uma das únicas companhias de buffet da cidadezinha. Ela não estava só irritada, ela não podia acreditar, estava decepcionada.

— Eu sinto muito, senhorita, nós podemos fazer todo esse processo agora. Nós ainda temos disponibilidade para a data — a atendente respondeu, compreensiva.

— Você tem certeza que não está equivocada? Talvez o evento esteja marcado em outra data na sua agenda. — Jihyun tentou pesar os fatos e ser o mais racional possível, mesmo que por dentro fosse pura confusão e paranoia.

— Tenho certeza, senhorita, nós temos um controle muito estrito das nossas datas.

— Tudo bem, eu… volto em outro momento. Obrigada — ela respondeu, atordoada demais com a questão.

Não sabia como proceder naquele momento, se devia cobrar isso de Kyungsoo, se devia se manter quieta e tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo por conta, se devia perdoá-lo, por Deus, perdoá-lo pelo quê? Jihyun já não sabia mais o que era certo ou mera criação de sua mente preocupada. Não sabia qual caminho deveria seguir para salvar um casamento que nem ao menos havia começado.

  
  


-

  
  


No domingo daquele mesmo fim de semana, disposta a agir normalmente com Kyungsoo e observá-lo de perto, como sempre fazia, Jihyun propôs que visitassem Baekhyun, talvez o amigo soubesse e demonstrasse saber de algo, talvez Kyungsoo agisse de forma diferente com Baekhyun, talvez demonstrasse e revelasse mais.

Já Kyungsoo, disposto a não contrariar Jihyun em nada naquele momento, sofreu ao ligar para Baekhyun na noite anterior, a voz e peito carregados de receio e constrangimento. Não queria aparecer diante de Baekhyun com a noiva ao lado, não queria, morreria se isso tivesse que acontecer, morreria se tivesse que ver mais uma vez uma expressão magoada no rosto de Baekhyun, mesmo assim, ligou e, surpreendentemente, como se soubesse do que se tratava daquela vez, Baekhyun atendeu.

— _Somos amigos, não somos?_ — ele havia perguntado, com seu conhecido tom de falsa indiferença, assim que Kyungsoo o questionou se a visita seria um sofrimento.

_ Não,_ Kyungsoo quis dizer,_ não chegamos nem perto de amigos e tudo o que eu queria agora era ficar sozinho com você mais uma vez._

— Certo, até amanhã então, Baekhyun — respondeu, no entanto.

Quando chegaram à grande mansão naquele começo de tarde, Kyungsoo sentiu no fundo do peito o estranhamento por ter que ser anunciado ao anfitrião, como a visita impessoal que não costumava ser. Sentiu também o desconforto no olhar e jeito de todos os empregados com quem cruzou, empregados que não deviam saber de nada, mas sabiam.

Conseguiu identificar no rosto de Baekhyun a expressão contrariada que usava antes de sorrir, quase dissimulado, para Jihyun, todo ressentimento, tristeza e nervosismo indo embora assim que ele percebeu o casal se aproximando. Em um piscar de olhos.

— Senhorita Nam Jihyun, é um prazer te rever — ele disse, logo beijando sua pequena mão esquerda. — Por que demorou tanto para me visitar?

— É um prazer para mim também te rever, Baekhyun-ssi — ela respondeu, ainda um pouco acanhada. Sempre se sentia assim nos primeiros momentos ao redor de Baekhyun. — Você sabe, os preparos para o casamento têm sido uma verdadeira bagunça… — Riu, envergonhada.

— Eu sei, Kyungsoo comenta bastante sobre isso — ele disse, os olhos grudados nos de Kyungsoo, que os desviou, o rosto e orelhas corados em vergonha e paixão, Baekhyun era apaixonante.

Kyungsoo limpou a garganta e se aproximou.

— Pois é. — Soltou um riso sem graça, estendendo a mão para Baekhyun. — Olá, de novo…

Baekhyun retribuiu o aperto de mão e os olhos vacilaram por um segundo. Manter aquela atuação o enojava profundamente, não queria nem mesmo parecer com um amigo de Kyungsoo. Queria poder ser apresentado como seu par, assim como Jihyun era.

Respondeu ao cumprimento com apenas um sorriso.

— Me diz, que dia a cerimônia acontece? Eu estou convidado? — Baekhyun perguntou, sentando no sofá da primeira sala e gesticulando para que os dois sentassem também.

Olhando de fora, qualquer um diria que Baekhyun parecia escuso, Kyungsoo, no entanto, via nele um interesse quase inocente, ele realmente queria saber se seria lembrado naquela ocasião. Seu peito apertou apenas com o pensamento de deixar o Byun de lado, de deixar que o casamento acontecesse, que Baekhyun fosse um dos convidados.

— Eu vou ao banheiro — ele disse, de repente, se levantando e seguindo em direção ao corredor mais próximo. Baekhyun e Jihyun o olharam surpresos, mas a noiva se pôs a responder a pergunta assim que ele sumiu pelo corredor.

Quando chegou ao cômodo, Kyungsoo imediatamente ligou a torneira e enfiou as duas mãos na água fria, respirando fundo antes de lavar o rosto com cuidado. Precisava focar no que havia proposto a si mesmo; esquecer Baekhyun, se manter longe, se dedicar à Jihyun. 

Por que tudo se tornava tão difícil quando o olhava nos olhos? Quando via seu rosto bonito e masculino, sua boca pequena e olhos caídos. Quando estava em contato com sua aura tão jovem… Baekhyun parecia tão jovem em alguns momentos, era quase como um pecado fazê-lo sentir algo além de felicidade, assim como é quase um pecado fazer uma criança chorar. Era tão difícil. Kyungsoo estava constantemente atraído por Baekhyun, quase como se ele fosse seu destino, era tão difícil se manter distante.

— Kyungsoo? Você está aí? Tudo bem? — Apenas quando ouviu a voz de Jihyun soar por detrás da porta, percebeu que estava há tempo demais se encarando no espelho, com o rosto já quase seco.

— Sim, tudo bem, só… me distraí aqui. — Riu, logo secando o rosto e abrindo a porta. — Algum problema?

— Não, é só que a senhora Lim, uma das cozinheiras, vai até uma plantação de morango próxima daqui e eu quero ir junto, pedi até para ela me esperar. Ela disse que os morangos não são tão bonitos, mas que a paisagem é linda e eu quero dar uma olhada, talvez seja um bom lugar para tirar fotos, nós temos que fazer nosso pre wedding logo — ela explicou animada, enquanto voltavam juntos até a sala. Baekhyun não estava mais lá.

— Baekhyun te pediu para acompanhá-la? — perguntou, baixo e de cenho franzido. Se sentia um pouco ridículo e vaidoso em pensar que talvez essa fosse uma tentativa de Baekhyun de fazê-los ficarem sozinhos.

— Não — ela respondeu também de cenho franzido, confusa.

Kyungsoo pensou por alguns segundos nos riscos e vantagens de ficar aqueles poucos momentos sozinho com Baekhyun, depois de duas longas semanas de desprezo e a decisão pessoal de que eles não teriam mais nenhuma ligação. Kyungsoo estava a um passo da miséria, mesmo que estivesse também a um passo da redenção.

— Tudo bem — respondeu, confirmando também com a cabeça. — Onde está Baekhyun, aliás?

— Na cozinha provavelmente, eu não sei. A senhora Lim está me esperando na porta, eu volto logo — ela disse por fim, o beijando rapidamente e saindo apressada pela porta da frente.

Kyungsoo se sentiu perdido por um segundo, não sabendo para onde devia ir ou olhar. Pensou em se manter sentado naquele sofá até Baekhyun voltar de onde quer que estivesse, talvez pudesse colocar uma música no toca-discos antigo dele, mas percebeu que o Byun podia não gostar que ele tomasse essa liberdade. Decidiu procurar por Baekhyun, talvez aquilo pudesse dar certo, ele havia dito que eram amigos, talvez ele realmente estivesse sendo sincero, talvez quisesse.

Kyungsoo passava pela divisória entre a sala de jantar e a cozinha, quando foi surpreendido por um baque e a sensação gelada de um líquido escorrendo por sua camisa, o som de vidro se quebrando soando forte pelos ouvidos. Baekhyun carregava três copos carregados de suco de pêssego quando, distraído, esbarrou em Kyungsoo e derrubou um dos copos no chão pelo impacto.

— Ai meu Deus, que bagunça! — Baekhyun soltou, exasperado. Kyungsoo reparou que ele também estava molhado com o suco. — Me desculpe, Kyungsoo, eu realmente não te vi.

— Tudo bem… acho que a gente tem que se limpar — Kyungsoo disse, rindo sem graça enquanto apontava para a própria camisa.

— Claro, eu… eu vou buscar um pano. — Kyungsoo pôde reparar no tom nervoso e agitado de Baekhyun, sabia que era difícil para ele que conversassem normalmente. — Jihyun, onde está?

— Ela já foi — respondeu. — Até à plantação de morangos… — completou depois.

— Você pode segurar esses copos? Eu vou pegar um pano na cozinha e pedir para alguém limpar essa bagunça, só um minuto…

Assim que Kyungsoo confirmou, Baekhyun o passou os dois copos ainda meio cheios, não reparando no pedaço quebrado de um deles. Quando eles chegaram às mãos de Kyungsoo, uma dor leve se fez presente e sangue escorreu, havia cortado um dos dedos da mão esquerda no copo trincado.

— Porra… — Kyungsoo reclamou em voz baixa.

— Droga! Calma… — Baekhyun pediu, perdido, mesmo que Kyungsoo demonstrasse estar calmo. — Vamos deixar a limpeza para depois, seu dedo está sangrando muito, eu tenho um kit de primeiros socorros num dos banheiros. Deixe esses copos no chão mesmo. — Respirou fundo. — Senhora Jung, tem vidro quebrado no chão da sala de jantar, tome cuidado! — Baekhyun gritou em direção à cozinha e recebeu um resmungo em resposta. — Venha! — disse, quase estendendo uma das mãos para que Kyungsoo pegasse, mas recuando logo em seguida.

Kyungsoo apoiou o dedo machucado na palma da outra mão e o seguiu quieto até as escadas. Se tornou apreensivo assim que notou que iam em direção ao quarto de Baekhyun.

— Eu acho que o kit está no meu banheiro, eu costumo deixar ele aqui, você sabe, meu nariz sangra no calor — Baekhyun comentou risonho, assim que eles entraram no quarto. Seu sorriso se desfez e o rosto avermelhou ao perceber que não era essa a faceta que devia manter com Kyungsoo a partir daquele momento. Kyungsoo sorriu e assentiu mesmo assim, encantado por ter a atenção de Baekhyun. — Pode se sentar na cama, eu já volto.

— Tudo bem — respondeu, logo voltando a atenção para o dedo que sangrava até demais, formando uma poça vermelha na palma da mão direita. Quando Baekhyun encontrou o kit e voltou ao quarto, pediu que Kyungsoo lavasse o corte e todo aquele sangue.

Quando se sentaram ao lado um do outro na cama, um sentimento nostálgico e elétrico se instalou. Fizeram amor tantas vezes naquela cama e, mesmo assim, parecia confortável como nunca estar ali.

— Me dá sua mão — Baekhyun pediu baixo. Passou soro fisiológico na ferida e Kyungsoo chiou. Riu baixo. — Como você é mole, isso nem arde.

Kyungsoo riu também e não facilitou o trabalho de Baekhyun, puxando a mão e reclamando sempre que possível. Às vezes corria os olhos até o rosto de Baekhyun e se perguntava se devia tocar no assunto, achou melhor não.

— Pronto — ele avisou, assim que terminou o curativo no dedo.

— Obrigado — Kyungsoo respondeu simplesmente e Baekhyun, por fim, perdeu a paciência com todo aquele fingimento que sustentavam.

— A gente realmente não vai falar sobre isso? — perguntou, se sentando de forma mais distante de Kyungsoo na cama.

— Eu achei que você não quisesse mais falar sobre isso.

— Kyungsoo, eu estou tão… magoado com você — Baekhyun sussurrou, os olhos rasos d’água cortando a alma de Kyungsoo em duas. — Eu realmente fui só uma aventura, não fui? Eu não entendo por que não consigo te odiar.

— Não! — Kyungsoo soou desesperado. — Não, não, Baekhyun, eu te amo; te amo, entendeu? — declarou com toda a certeza que tinha, mesmo não ousando se aproximar.

— Mas você vai se casar com ela… — Kyungsoo negou com a cabeça, rápido em se desfazer das próprias convicções como nunca foi, como só Baekhyun o fazia ser. — Vai sim! — Baekhyun insistiu, a garganta cansada pelo choro preso. — Trouxe ela até aqui, Kyungsoo, foi um basta.

— Não, Baekhyun, tenta entender, eu… eu preciso de tempo para fazer isso acontecer, não é fácil acabar um relacionamento de anos assim, um noivado, os preparativos de um casamento, mas eu vou fazer isso. — Buscou desesperado por Baekhyun, o abraçando pela cintura. Baekhyun se aconchegou mais perto, sua respiração quente batendo no pescoço de Kyungsoo. — Eu não sei como eu posso ser feliz sem você, eu já entendi tudo, sei que não vou ser feliz nesse casamento, mas existem tantos poréns, é tão difícil.

Kyungsoo apertou os olhos, inspirando o perfume de Baekhyun com força, o abraçando mais apertado. Baekhyun se aproximou mais, passou as pernas sobre as de Kyungsoo e se sentou sobre suas coxas. Desfez o abraço e segurou Kyungsoo pelos cabelos, como se precisasse disso para se manter vivo.

— Kyungsoo… — chamou. — Você tem que me prometer, eu quero que você me prometa — disse, contra o rosto de Kyungsoo. — Quero que prometa que não vai se casar, que vai ficar comigo, que vai deixar com que nós três sejamos felizes, eu, você e Jihyun. — Kyungsoo assentiu freneticamente, segurando Baekhyun pela camisa.

— Eu prometo, eu prometo… — Fechou os olhos para sentir melhor a presença de Baekhyun ali. Estar com ele era como um vício, mas, principalmente, um alívio. — Eu prometo — disse mais uma vez, a boca junto da de Baekhyun.

Quando eles se beijaram, lenta, molhada e sensualmente, a promessa pareceu selada. A partir daquele momento, estavam a um passo do paraíso ou do inferno, ao mesmo tempo ou não, de uma forma ou outra, eles sabiam, chegariam a algum lugar.


End file.
